


Until We Fall

by TheOriginalSuccubus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Dark Bonnie Bennett, Dark Magic, Dark Stefan Salvatore, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSuccubus/pseuds/TheOriginalSuccubus
Summary: No longer bound to her strict morals, Bonnie delves into the world of Dark magic and Expression as a means to escape the oppressive spirits and forget her manipulative friends. While she does discover strength and powers she had never possessed, it comes with a steep price. BDSM themes.





	1. Temptation

**Warnings for this story: BDSM (but you knew that already), graphic sex scenes, and polyamory. You’ve been warned.**

 

**Chapter 1: Temptation**

 

To bring balance to nature was a witch’s greatest duty, even if it meant going against their own kin. Bonnie once shared a wish that she had the power to bring balance to nature but alas she was wishing on shooting stars. She did the opposite, in fact. Her whole existence and actions seemed to go against “nature” as the Spirits had pointed out. A wish she once held to be a dutiful light witch was shattered before her eyes. The Spirits were against her for using her magic to help her friends. When she attempted to talk to Grams through a spell, it was to no avail. She did not answer no matter how much Bonnie begged. No matter how much she cried for her and screamed her name.

Never had Bonnie Bennett ever felt so alone. Everyone was either against her or ignoring her. She couldn’t think of the last time her friends had called her for something not witch-related or the last time she had left her house to have fun and not resurrect or save someone. Was that what her life had devolved to? Fixing everyone’s mess? It was disgusting. How pathetic she felt. How used she felt.

That day when Grams did not answer her, she had realized there was no one left that cared for her. The devastation had set in when the thought had crossed her mind. Her friends completely forgot about her existence and the Spirits were close to punishing her for not killing Klaus again. No one was there to help her. No one was there to save her. She had screamed to the heavens in pain. But even God had cast his gaze away from her.

As she had left Grams house that fateful day, she had made her decision. When she marched back home as it poured, the rain washed away her sadness. Her tears replaced by droplets. She carried on with a new determination pulsating inside her. She didn’t turn back and her eyes were only focused on what was ahead. Going there had been the last nail in the coffin. She cast away the weak version of her. The old Bonnie Bennett was dead.

If the Spirits, Grams, and her friends would rather let her fend for herself. She will. Once upon a time, she would have gone running back to the Spirits for forgiveness. Run to her friends and ask what was wrong. No longer. She would no longer bend to anyone or follow any rules forced upon her. She was no longer a servant of nature. No longer a servant to her friends. No longer a servant to those damned Spirits. No more punishments. She cast away her chains. She was judge, jury, and executioner now.

The decision was maybe a month ago, but it felt like a lifetime ago. Ever since then, she had been practicing witchcraft daily and lived life alone. She knew, however, one day someone would be knocking on her door wanting something but for now, she lived in peace. Even if it was lonely. Isolation had pushed Bonnie’s spirit and mind to the test but never had she grown so much. It was hard, depressing at first having only the books to give her comfort and the only person she could ask for advice or talk to was herself. Being entirely and utterly alone had nearly driven her to madness but she pushed on. She learned magic to the brink of collapse, she used her magic despite the pain, and kept herself locked in her house even as she couldn’t bear another second of silence. But, one day the silence had no longer bothered her, her nose no longer bled, and she no longer became exhausted.

She wanted to be a stronger version of herself. That’s what she strove for and in the end, that’s what she started to become. She was molding herself into a version of Bonnie Bennett that she wanted not what others wanted. She broke her own spirit, so she could be reborn again.

_Her eyes gazed at the brightly lit stars. The moon’s pale beauty unfazed by the luminescent stars. She felt the cool wind coax her body. She let out shallow breaths and kept her eyes closed. Meditation had been a tool to clear her mind. She hadn’t realized how clouded her mind had been before. How many thoughts, desires, and worries that had festered in her mind that weren’t her own. Manifestations of anxiety, depression, and worthlessness had wrecked her mind and it all stemmed back to the people she allowed to do this to her. The truth was as clear as day. And when she discovered this undeniable truth, she knew her eyes would no longer be clouded by lies._

_She breathed in and out. Her shallow breaths calming her. She could feel nature all around her. She was one with it._

_“So, you’ve finally found your inner voice again.” A soft voice spoke. Bonnie’s eyes snapped opened and saw the ghost of her Grams watching over her. Her heart beating 100 miles a minute as she watched her Grandmother sit down next to her. An awkward silence plagued them. There were so many things Bonnie wanted to say to her now and so many things she didn't get to say to her before she died. Her whirlwind of emotions rushing through her. She was mangled in her thoughts and emotions._

_“Took you long enough, little one.” Sheila Bennett’s eyes sparkled with amusement. Another long silence passed between them before Bonnie broke the tension._

_“I thought you’d never speak to me again.” She whispered. “I thought I was abandoned.”_

_“I haven’t abandoned you.” Grams then chuckled. “You need a little tough love.”_

_“How nice of you.” Bonnie sneered. Grams was not fazed by Bonnie’s reaction at all but instead laughed at her. Bonnie’s eyes narrowed._

_“You needed to find yourself again and you were the only one that could do it as cliché as that sounds.” She explained. “But regardless of this outcome, I am proud of you.” Bonnie’s expression changed from anger to utter surprise and she took a minute to conjure up a reply._

_“Even proud that I practice Dark Magic now?” In her magical practices and studies, she hadn’t shied away from the darkest of magic. She, in fact, embraced it._

_“You’re an amazing granddaughter, Bonnie.” Grams smiled. “Even if I don’t agree with something. My opinions are just that—opinions. The way in which you live shouldn’t be determined by anyone else, not even me.” Bonnie was shocked by her reply and could feel her tears swelling. “I have never met such a strong-willed witch as you before. Never had I fathomed the idea that a dark practitioner could keep her sanity intact while practicing it. You’ve proved me wrong many times, little one, and no one is as proud of you as I am.” Bonnie couldn’t control her haywire emotions and her tears rolled down her cheeks like waterfalls. All her pent-up sadness finally overtook her._

_“I miss you so much. I feel— so alone without you.” She cried. “I made such horrible mistakes.”_

_“You cannot blame yourself for everything, Bonnie. We are all human and we all make terrible choices, go down the wrong paths, and become clouded from right and wrong.” She smiled softly. “Never forget what is right to you and you will never stray from the path you designed.” Bonnie’s muffled cries died down after a few minutes and she washed away the tears with the backside of her hand._

_“But you always warned me against black magic.” Bonnie sniffled. “Why change your mind now?”_

_“I was... misguided from the truth. Nature is much more complex than witches have originally thought.” Grams gazed to the stars. “Nature is dualistic. Witches are misled that nature and everything about it is good. There is no differential line between good and bad or light and dark. Nature simply is.” Her friendly, chocolate colored eyes turned away from the sky and gazed at Bonnie. She could feel Grams’ smile even as she disappeared._

_“And you may be the only witch to experience both the light and the dark side of nature.”_

 

**-X-**

**(A few weeks later)**

 

Bonnie had awakened to her phone ringing. She gripped the device when she saw Elena’s name on the phone screen and immediately hung it up. She had been badgered with relentless calls and texts for the last few hours but ignored every single one of them. She laid back in the bed frustrated.  
Her magic was humming and was ready to be used again. She had flourished in the last few weeks. After her Gram’s unexpected visit, it had renewed her desire to become stronger. She pushed herself even harder than before, but she knew the real challenges were up ahead if Elena's constant phones were an indication of anything. Would she waver in her judgment or see this till the end?

“Shut the fuck up!” She growled as she hung up the phone again. After a few minutes of silence, she heard her knocking at her door. **_I’m going to murder who is ever at that door…_** she thought before going to the front door to investigate. It was one thing for Elena to call her several times but another thing to send Damon to see her at 1am. She was boiling with rage. Seeing Damon was a slap in the face especially after seeing her dead grandmother.

“What do you want?” Would have been her usual greeting but instead, she said, “Get off my porch before I set you on fire.”

“Nice to see you too witchy.” He said. “Let me cut to the chase, Stefan is provoking the Originals and we—”

“Need my help, right?” Bonnie interrupted. “Go away. My answer is no.” Her agitation levels skyrocketed when he showed no sign of leaving.

“Elena is going to try and—”

“Talk to him? It’s her fault if she gets killed. She knows he is in Ripper mode now.” She said, nonchalant. She wondered how Elena survived this long evening with Bonnie's help. She had no preservation skills, she couldn't fight, and she never seemed to use that brain of hers.

“Are you really going to let Elena get killed? What kind of friend are you? After all, she’s done for—”

“I’ve given Elena everything I’ve had. I have saved her multiple times and she has saved me zero times. She isn’t grateful, she’s reckless, and she is selfish. If you're going to stand here and lecture me, get the fuck off my porch.” She didn’t even move her hand. Damon Salvatore was flown off her porch and crashed into his car. Her magic satisfied at the destruction before closing the door behind her.

She waited to see if Damon would attempt to talk to her again, but he was at least a little smart. He drove away in his damaged car. Bonnie wasn't deluded though. She knew someone would try and talk to her again.

 ** _Stefan provoking the Originals again. I wonder the reason this time._** She did feel bad for the fallen saint partially. He was determined to kill Klaus which was admirable considering he didn't feel anymore. Though, a small part of him had to care somehow. He had tried to save the day numerous times. Bonnie understood Stefan before but with all that has happened, somehow, she understood the insanity of who he was now. In the end, they were both forced to make a choice and they both decided that Elena was worth more. Stefan was compelled into being the ripper and Bonnie had nearly died to try to kill Klaus.

But her decisions led her to where she was now. She was disillusioned by what was “good” and who the “good guys” were. No one was truly good. Or bad.

She wondered if Stefan too became disillusioned.

Bonnie glanced out the window. She didn't want to help Elena or Damon by any means but… She shifted uncomfortably. Stefan had faults and had disappointed her numerous times, but he also tried to make things right with her.

 ** _No_** , she dismissed the thought. **_This all ends tonight. He is as bad as them if not worse. I confided in him and trusted him so many times, but he failed me like the rest._**

Bonnie wanted the band of misfits to know that she was done with them once and for all. She didn't want to tell them directly considering she had half the mind to kill Damon by seeing him. She didn't want to kill needlessly or without a cause.

 

She needed a messenger.

 

**-X-**

 

She hadn’t expected to find Stefan provoking Klaus and Kol at a bar but considering everyone here is an alcoholic she shouldn’t have been so surprised. She could see Elena eyeing the situation nearby. ** _Idiot._** When Elena had seen her, she looked hopeful. Bonnie almost went up to her but decided Stefan was more of a priority.

“Stefan,” She said as she approached the group. “It’s time to _leave_.” He ignored her completely which infuriated her more than she already was. Her magic seething at the gesture.

 ** _Make him submit...Make him submit…_** An inner voice hissed. **_Punish him…_**

The unhinged desire overtook her. The desire to dominate only grew worse as Stefan continued to ignore her and focused on the Originals.

“Stefan,” She called to him again. “I said, **_it’s time to leave_**.” He gazed up at her. His emerald colored eyes were deadly. She could read the irritation in his expression and it only egged her on more. **_Challenge me again and see what happens_** , she purred.

“I won't ask again.” She murmured. Never had Bonnie said something so seductively or suggestive. She did a double take. **_What the fuck is wrong with me?_**

“Fine.” He finally said before getting up from his stool. “Lead the way.” The Ripper looked beyond irritated but she couldn’t care less. Elena began to move their way before Caroline had intercepted her. ** _I guess Caroline is tasked with babysitting tonight._**

As soon as they stepped outside into the darkness of the empty parking lot, she turned to face him.

“What's your plan? To piss of vampires that can easily kill you?” She hissed. Stefan didn’t look at her but instead began to walk away. “It’s fine if you don’t want to answer but walking away from me when I am talking to you…” Stefan’s first mistake was walking away but his second was ignoring her. She didn’t come to a bar, so he could walk away like that. Her magic took pleasure in her next action.

“Stefan, you have five seconds to walk back over here before I break every bone in your body.” She said, darkly. He ignored her. “Fine then.” She smirked. Her magic easily reached him, and she could hear the cracking sound of his bones. When she tried to reign her magic back, she couldn't. **_What the—_**

She could feel him for a moment. The aggravation and hatred that he felt almost made her quiver. The darkness inside him was unnerving and she hadn’t felt so disgusted by something. Just as she is adjusting to the sensations. She could feel something else. It was locked away from her as if her nor her magic could reach it.

 ** _Bonnie?_** She almost screeched at the voice. It was Stefan’s no doubt. But it was full of sadness and misery. She closed her eyes shut and focused on it.

**_Stefan?_ **

**_Bonnie!_** Never had she heard her name yelled with such joy. This is Stefan. Not the Ripper. It was as if he was trapped away in the dark corners of his mind. Her magic reached for him instinctually. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

“Ah!” Stefan groaned before passing out unconscious. Bonnie sprinted to him.

“Shit.” She whispered. “What did I just do?”

 

**-X-**

Klaus was a bit astonished by the scene that had played before his eyes. The Bennett witch hadn’t spared a glance their way and focused on Stefan. Her demeanor and even her attire had changed drastically since their last encounter.

“She ignored you completely.” Kol chuckled. Kol glanced at the confused doppelganger that's face was a reddish tint. “I am a little jealous of the bloke. I wouldn't mind being ordered around if she was the one doing it.” Admittedly, Kol had never taken interest in the Bennett witch but the little encounter completely enthralled him. He could feel the power oozing off her despite not being a witch himself any longer. “And her pheromones…” As soon as the pretty little witch walked in, he could smell her. The immense arousal coming from her delectable scent was beyond temptation. The tight black dress was an added bonus. He was disappointed that the sexy witch had only come for the brooding Salvatore that hadn't even paid attention to her.

“That’s enough Kol.” Klaus spoke. Klaus didn't want to admit what her pheromones were doing to him instead he downed a glass of liquor. Kol raised an eyebrow.

“It didn't tempt you? I supposed you have to be faithful to dear _Caroline_.” Kol paused. “I wonder if the witch has ever been with a vampire before?” Kol would happily be her first.

“Do you really think you have a chance with Bonnie Bennett?” Klaus chuckled.

“I do love a challenge.” Kol then emphasized. “ _And I do love my witches._ ”

“That challenge—” Klaus waved his hand toward the door the Bennett witch and Stefan had exited. “Is impossible.”

“For you,” Kol remarked. Kol glanced back at the door the two had left through. Klaus was suspicious of his brother’s sudden strong interest. He hasn't seen this side of Kol in a very long time and Kol’s obsessive nature rivaled his own.

“Good luck with that,” Was all Klaus could say.

 

**-X-**

 

She sighed as she watched over an unconscious Stefan on her bed. She didn’t know where to put him and settled here. Her mind was elsewhere. Tonight, had been a disaster. She had no idea why her magic suddenly had a voice, why she had a sex dream about Klaus of all people, or why she could telepathically hear Stefan. Nothing made sense and she had to consult her grimoires for answers.

She jolted when she heard Stefan beginning to move. She gazed at him curiously and wonder what she did to him exactly. For a moment, she hoped and wanted it to be the regular Stefan, but she dismissed the thought as fast as it came.

“Bonnie.” He growled. He was still definitely the Ripper.

“So now you acknowledge me,” She pressed her lips together. “Look at me.” Miraculously, his green eyes gazed into hers. “I just want it to be clear between everyone. I am done doing favors or helping.”

“Then why did you stop me?” She wondered if herself, but she kept to the basic answer.

“You’re going to be my messenger,” Bonnie said.

“And if I don’t?” He said, defiantly. “I have no reason to deliver that message back to them.”

“ ** _You will._** ” She said. “Because you owe me, Stefan Salvatore.”  She crawled onto the bed and was inches from his face. Once, she would be scared of being this close to the Ripper but now she had no fear. He bared his fangs. Instead of flinching or moving away, she gripped the back of his hair with her hand as her magic immobilized him. “I can take you out of this world by just blinking so don’t think you can scare me.” She chuckled. “Remember this, you owe me everything. Everything about you… every breath you take and every minuscule thought you think of is mine. Your life belongs to me. ** _I own you._** ”

“Remember well, Stefan.” She murmured. “Tell the others this... I am done being the fix it witch. I am done doing all the dirty work or saving their asses. I am done with all of them. I am not longer a servant— a slave to them to do their magical bidding. If they come asking for favors, they will be met with a no and violence. I am sick and tired of this shit so consider me out. I am no longer a friend to them just as they were no friend to me. I want to be left alone and any supernatural occurrences that arise such as Klaus… It's no longer my fucking concern.” She gave a sweet smile that had malicious intent. “Deliver the message to them. I won’t ask again.” When he didn't answer her magic wrapped around his throat in an instant, suffocating him.

“Yes.” He finally answered. She let her magic go.

“Good answer,” she said. “Now get the fuck out of my house.”

 

**-X-**

 

Klaus was sitting at the Mystic Grill rather early. Before even noon. His siblings had annoyed him to the point he was about to lose his temper. He had to escape his family, so he had left the manor. He was ordering some mundane food when he saw Elena and Caroline enter the bar. He was interested in going to Caroline since he hadn’t talked to her last night but then he paused when he overheard their conversation.

 

“I can't believe this,” Elena said as they sat in a booth away from him. “Do you think Bonnie really will stop helping us?” Klaus’s interest peaked. The Bennett witch was no longer going to do their bidding? He was shocked considering the witch’s loyalty seemed unbreakable.

“From what Stefan said, I believe so.” Stefan? He wondered if that's why she had retrieved him last night. He then heard a faint buzzing sound.

“Damon texted me. He said that he will talk with Bonnie later today.” Elena said.

“I'm sure having Damon of all people talk to her will make her want to come back.” Caroline hissed.

“What else can we do?” Elena asked. “Now with Stefan gone…”

“We apologize,” Caroline said. “Why are you more concerned about Stefan than Bonnie? Bonnie is your best friend. From what Stefan said, it seemed like she was tired of being treated as the fix it witch. I mean when was the last time any of us called her and it had nothing to do with us needing her help?”

“I am concerned about Bonnie.” He could hear the pleading in her voice but didn’t buy the act for a second and it seemed neither did Caroline.

“Then act like it. We leave Bonnie alone for at least a few days and then we go to apologize. And if I were you, I would make sure that I had a sorry speech prepared. Damon too.”

Klaus leaned back in his booth and took a moment to process the information. He had to devise a plan. If he was ever going to gain the Bennett witch in his favor or at least not bother him with her meddling, the time was now. She was now isolated from her friends and seem to have some negative feelings towards them which would all play in his favor. He needed to act before she was somehow convinced by the doppelganger or the Salvatore brother.

 

**-X-**

 

_The air became hotter. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was face down on the grass. She couldn't see him but could feel his presence._

_“You look stunning this way. If only I had known earlier…” His hoarse voice traveled to her ears. His voice full of arousal. “That fucking you… Having you submit to me…. It would have made things much easier.” His hand ran down her back. The coolness contrasted her hot skin. Her body ached for release. a\Ached for his touch. She whimpered when his hands reached her opening. One finger entered and then two… Bonnie’s body began to shake when his other hand reached below her and stroked her clit. He continued his movements until she was close to orgasming but suddenly stopped. She whined for release._

_“Beg.” He commanded._

_“More… Please…” She whimpered. “I want you…” He parted her legs wider before moving between them. She could feel his hardness. He entered her with surprising tenderness. When she adjusted to his size, his tenderness vanished and was replaced by fast-paced thrusts. His deep thrusts made her toes curl._

_“Ah…” She panted. He hit that spot relentlessly and soon enough she couldn't handle it. The way his hands stroked her or the trail of hot kisses he left on her neck. “More…” She wanted more of this feeling. This bliss. Her magic swirled around them. His fast, deep thrusts took her over the edge. She came with him. Her body quivering under his body. His seed filled her._

_After a moment of catching their breaths, he kissed down her back and murmured words in a language she couldn't understand. Her magic was pleased, and her body depleted of energy, but she wanted him. Again._

_He seemed to know this because of what he did next. His hands unbound hers and she was flipped onto her back. Her head was dizzy from the orgasm, but her body ached for him again. So, she reached out for his face without thinking. As she pulled his face down to hers, she could feel her body running cold as she realized who her lover was._

_Klaus._

**-X-**

 

She was awoken by one nightmare to be thrust into another. Her magic shielded her from whatever intruder had somehow gotten inside. As she made sense of the real world again, she realized her magic had pinned down Stefan. Was he going to attack her in her sleep? How the fuck did he even get inside? She was confused, mortified, and horny.

“Stefan,” she said. “Why are you here?”

“I delivered your message.” He groaned. She hesitantly eased her magic up. He got up from the floor.

“Bonnie…” The way he said it… reminded her of the old Stefan. His soft green eyes bore into hers. Did the Ripper subside?

“Stefan?” She hesitantly called. “Or are you the ripper?”

“Stefan,” He sighed. “But the Ripper will be back soon.”

“Oh?” The answer confused her more. She beckoned him closer and she could see him properly with the moon’s light hitting him. His soft eyes watched her with hesitation and guilt. “Explain.”

“Your magic did something.” He hurriedly explained. “It split our personalities so it's like we are two people trapped in the same body but that's not what I came here for.” She wondered why else he could be there besides the personality split. She wondered how she had even managed it, but something told her it wasn't light magic that did it.

“I need your help… but I can understand the countless reasons why you don’t want to. However, I promise to owe you back everything bad I have ever directly or indirectly done to you— within my power. You have to help me, so I can do that.”

“Go on.” She was curious what he had to say even if she didn't plan on helping him, but she soon regretted even hearing him out.

 

“You have to punish me.”


	2. Submission

**Chapter 2:** _Submission_

 

“What?!” She yelled for the third time. “No—” It didn't matter how many times Stefan explained it or framed it. It was insanity. He was out of his goddamn mind.   
  
“I know it sounds weird and crazy,” Stefan licked his lips. “But it's the only way. The ripper is tamed by you. You are the only one that has been able to do this. I have never been snapped out of it like this before.”   
  
“This isn't an odd request. It's completely insane and bizarre!”  Bizarre didn't even begin to describe the situation. She always had a penchant that Stefan was a glutton for pain, but she didn't realize how much until now.   
  
“Please Bonnie, you are the only one that can help me.”  _ By punishing you? _ _   
_ _   
_ “But why punish you?”    
  
“Because,” He tousled his hair. “When I am in that state of mind or personality or whatever the fuck happens to me, the Ripper doesn't understand good or evil. He doesn't empathize or sympathize with anyone. He can only understand pain and pleasure. Emotions are foreign and no longer exist, but his instincts are there… Everyone else tries to talk to the Ripper, but he can't be reasoned with by talking. You're the only one that seems to understand that,” Stefan said. “You have the power to easily subdue him at any time or have the power to inflict pain. That’s the only way.” She leaned back in her bed. She took a few deep breaths.   
  
“Basically training him like someone would train their pet not to do things.”   
  
“To an extreme degree,” he added. She sighed and hated that she was even entertaining the idea.   
  
“How are you sure this will even work?”   
  
“I am not 100% sure if this will work. I mean there is a huge possibility that the Ripper will exact revenge for being treated like a ragdoll.” Stefan paused. “But, I believe in your power.  _ Your magic. _ The reason I am even able to talk to you normally right now is that your magic did something.”   
  
“I am still unsure…” Bonnie was hesitant. For a good reason, too. The fact Stefan was normal right now was an accident and probably due to Dark Magic. She had no idea what the consequences would be in this situation or how it would affect Stefan.   
  
“Please,” He said. Her eyes widened when Stefan got onto his knees. “I'm sorry for everything that I've done. Even now I am begging for you to save my life again.” Bonnie bit her lip. She knew that helping Stefan would wrap her back into the mess she vowed to leave, but as per usual, those green eyes played on her weak points. She wondered if she had ever told Stefan “no” and stuck to that. She doubted Elena had ever had that much power over her.   
  
The pleading in his eyes and the hurt were hard to turn away from. Stefan Salvatore, a bastard? Maybe. A nuisance? For sure. A martyr? Hell yes. Stefan Salvatore was a million things but evil?    
  
No.   
  
She damned herself to hell and back. She could see herself in him even more clearly now. The damage from people he trusted most. The torment of his sins. Bonnie knew she was the only one that could help him or had the power to rein in the Ripper.    
  
“I'll do it.”    
  
**-X-**   
  
Bonnie was exhausted from last night and on edge.    
  
“Where is he?” She mumbled. She had no idea if Stefan would awake being his usual self or the maniac. She had let him stay last night but had no plans on allowing him to reside in her house after that. Having to look over her shoulder in her own home was uncomfortable at best. She felt anxious waiting, and all she could think of was the conversation last night.   
  
She was pulled out from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She goes to open it half expecting Elena to be there asking where Stefan was but was surprised when it was actually Klaus.   
  
“Hello, love,” Klaus spoke. Bonnie's eyes widened. Heat and wetness pooled between her legs, and she never had such a strong urge to die from embarrassment. Her body obviously responding to the nightmare in which she had sex with Klaus.    
  
“Klaus?” She began to wonder if the dark magic was giving her hallucinations. “What are you doing here?”   
  
“In the neighborhood.”    
  
“Yeah right. Why are you really here?” She rolled her eyes. He was definitely up to something.   
  
“I have only good intentions.” Klaus could tell his act wasn't going to do him any favors by the way Bonnie responded. So, he dropped it all together. “I heard a rumor that you no longer associate yourself with the doppelganger and the rest of the misfit friends.”   
  
“Rumor is true then.”    
  
“Happy to hear that,” Klaus said. “Unfortunately, we didn’t exactly get on the right foot at the beginning. Seeing as your friends are a thing of the past—” She knew where the speech was going. She should have known Klaus wasn’t above befriending enemies or prior ones in an attempt to gain power.    
  
“I may be lonely, but I am not desperate,” Bonnie smirked.    
  
“Well, if you do become desperate,” Klaus handed her a note. “My door is always open, and the countless grimoires I have are always ready to be read.”   
  
“Hmm.” She stared at the note that had his address on it. She was tempted. Who wouldn't be? She was sure Klaus had a plethora of ancient grimoires at his disposal, and many of them probably contained black magic. Considering she no longer plead loyalty to Elena, Klaus was no longer her enemy, technically. She then felt a presence behind her. The Ripper.    
  
“Stefan,” Klaus’s voice seemed lower than usual. Almost threatening. “I heard Elena was looking for you.” Of course, she is. Bonnie didn’t even bother asking how he knew that.   
  
“She can keep looking then. I've taken residence up here.” Like hell you have, she thought.   
  
“Thank you, Klaus. I will think about it.” She then closed the door. She turned to face the Ripper and realized why Klaus was looking at them oddly. The only thing Stefan had on was a towel that was hung dangerously low on his waist and his hair was damp. Bonnie became flushed and turned away.   
  
“Hello, witch.” The Ripper greeted.    
  
“I am surprised you aren't attacking to avenge your pride,” Bonnie replied.    
  
“I am furious.” The Ripper smirked. His fangs showing out of the corner of his mouth. He leaned closer. “Your pheromones are worse today.”   
  
“My pheromones..?” Bonnie asked.    
  
“You've smelled aroused since last night.” The Ripper said matter of factly.    
  
“What?” Bonnie could feel her face turning red.    
  
“Vampires have a heightened sense in general. Arousal is something we sense as well.” He explained. The Ripper’s voice lowered. “It's like your body is beckoning and begging for someone to fuck it. I'm sure every vampire you've encountered has noticed.”    
  
“Quit it.” She couldn’t stand the Ripper’s teasing.    
  
“Why?” He grinned. “Does it bother you knowing that Klaus was looking at you with bedroom eyes?”    
  
“You're lying.”   
  
“Definitely not. I know Klaus quite well remember? Chicago ring any bells?” He said. “I know when a woman caught his interest and you have. Or at least his dick’s interest anyway.”   
  
“No one notices me that way least of all  _ Klaus _ .”   
  
“I've always noticed you.” She didn't want to think about the implications of those words.   
  
“Anyways,” She cleared her throat. “You are not staying here.”   
  
“Where else will I go?”    
  
“Your extravagant home.”    
  
“Damon and Elena are there. They annoy the hell out of me.” The Ripper then added, “Besides aren't you supposed to look over me? Babysitting until boring Stefan shows back up?”   
  
“You—”   
  
“I may not be Stefan, but I do share his head and his memories.” The Ripper hummed. “Besides, what were you doing to do about me anyway?”   
  
“Incapacitate you.”   
  
“For how long? Until I became Stefan again?” The Ripper chuckles. “I will behave myself on conditions.”    
  
“No.”   
  
“No negotiations? How like you. However, I do want to so at least listen to what I have to say.” After a long moment of silence, Bonnie looked at the smirking Ripper with every fiber of her being, irritated. She knew he'd only follow her if she walked off.  _ This was probably how he used to act like in Chicago with Klaus _ , she thought. She had wondered when Stefan had become the Ripper why Klaus hung around him because he acted emotionless. But she could see now if this was the Ripper’s real personality, then she knew why Klaus and Rebekah had gotten along with him so much. Psychotic, arrogant, and she supposed amusing.   
  
“What do you want?”   
  
“I am not giving up human blood on any condition. I need it to survive after all, and the vegetarian lifestyle doesn't seem to work out.” The Ripper said.   
  
“Is that all?” He grinned at the irritation in her tone.   
  
“You and Stefan did discuss punishing me for misbehaving. How about when I do behave myself? I want a reward.”    
  
“Do you want a gold sticker or a candy bar for not being an asshole?” He chuckled at her reply. She rolled her eyes and knew he was fucking with her. She was about to move away until Stefan leaned closer. Both his arms suddenly pushed against the door and on either side of her head. Bonnie was about to use a charm before he spoke.   
  
“You.” He answered. “Since you are the one punishing me, you should be the one rewarding me as well. Sounds fair.”   
  
“No way in hell.” She mumbled. “Aren't you supposed to be unreasonable and controlled by your instincts?”   
  
“I can be reasoned with,” Stefan smirked. “In certain contexts.”   
  
“Like I said  **no** .”   
  
“Your pheromones aren't going away any time soon. It'll only get worse if someone doesn't handle it.” She knew exactly what he was insinuating. “It's already unbearable being around your scent as it is.”   
  
“I can handle it myself.” Bonnie pushed past him.   
  
“By all means try with whatever vibrator you have in your bedside desk.” He rocked on the balls of his feet. “But know self-pleasure is only a temporary solution to that problem.” She scampered away from him. Her face probably bright red. At that point, she would have preferred the emotionless Ripper hell-bent on revenge and killing her.   
  
**-X-**   
  
Klaus was pacing in his study. He couldn't get the image of Bonnie Bennett out of his mind or her smell. Oh god, her scent. When she had opened the door, her pheromones had been worse than the previous night which he thought was impossible. It hit him like a brick wall. The scent inescapable even when he held his breath. But why now? Why did his body respond to her now? Why not weeks before? Something was off. The witch had to be up to something. He just had to figure out what.   
  
The memory of her scent and the way her scantily clad pajamas clung to her body were soured when he remembered Stefan. He had no idea or inkling why he was with Bonnie. Let alone living with her. If his lack of clothing was any indication, they were close. Lovers, perhaps?   
  
Even if it weren’t the case, the wolf inside him hadn't been happy by seeing her next to a half-naked male. He knew wolves were territorial but never knew it was to this length. He had only been interested in Bonnie for her magic and keeping her out of his business, but his visit seemed to completely change his motives. He wanted Bonnie Bennett. That much he knew for sure, but the circumstances surrounding this desire were a mystery. His thoughts were interrupted when Rebekah entered his study without knocking. He sighed and knew there was no such thing as privacy in his family.   
  
“What do you want?”   
  
“Is that any way to treat your little sister?” She mocked, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Better,” she said. “Did anything happen last night or today? Kol is acting... strange.”   
  
“When isn't he?” Klaus dismissed her worries.   
  
“It's about the Bennett witch. He is obsessed with her. He’s been asking me and Elijah about her all damn day.” Klaus had totally forgotten about Kol's sudden interest of Bonnie due to the day's events. Considering how drastic Kol was as a person, in decisions and moods, it didn't surprise Klaus at all that a peak of interest became an obsession. Kol dealt in extremes. “Can you explain to me why because me and Elijah haven't got a clue.”   
  
“Pheromones.” He answered. “And she showed a little skin when she was at the bar to pick up the Ripper.”   
  
“That's it?” Rebekah tsked. He shrugged. After a few moments of silence, Rebekah sped out of his study but knew she wasn’t satisfied with that answer. He leaned back in his chair. Kol’s obsession was definitely going to be a problem.   
  
**-X-**

  
Bonnie gazed at her grandmother’s grave. She had decided to visit the grave considering she hadn’t been there in awhile and to place her grandmother’s favorite flowers on the grave. She couldn’t handle being with Stefan in her house and just wanted to be away. That wish was short lived. She stilled when she felt another presence coming towards her. She turned quickly and saw Kol with a basket of flowers.   
  
“Hello,” Kol spoke. She was unsure why he was here. She doubted he was going to see a dead friend. She was ready to fire off a spell at any moment and kept her guard up. She had no idea what he was capable of and knew very little about the youngest Mikaelson son.   
  
“These are for your grandmother.” He approached her slowly but not out of caution or fear. It was as if he knew his presence made her uncomfortable. When he handed her the flowers, their hands briefly touched.    
  
“Why are you giving me this?” Despite being confused by his motives, she still laid the beautiful arrangement of flowers on her Grams’ grave.   
  
“I came to pay my respects. I have always been friends with the Bennett witches.” Kol shrugged. “Much closer than my siblings.” She wasn't sure what to say to that. She gauged his expression, and she doubted he was lying.   
  
“Why be friends with the enemy?”   
  
“I never saw witches as my enemies like Nik may have. I used to be a witch.” The answer had surprised her. He used to be a witch?   
  
“You..?” But, it made sense considering Esther was a witch. One of her children had to have carried the magic gene.   
  
“Only I had the ability. Rebekah and Finn were sensitive to magic but were basically mortals. My father disliked magic, but he hated that his son was a witch. He would have been okay if Rebekah had been one...Glad that old fool is dead.” She awkwardly tried to change the subject.   
  
“Do you... miss it?”    
  
“Greatly,” He nodded. “However, Nik did not understand my resentment. Ironic how he wanted to be who he truly was but thought less of me because I wasn't happy being who I wasn't.” She couldn't imagine. She had moments where her magic had gone away from her own idiocy or someone else's meddling. It felt hollow. She became disconnected from nature and had lost one of her senses. She couldn’t imagine being forever without it. But… Bonnie scanned Kol and was sure he was pulling something.   
  
“Why are you telling me all this?” Bonnie whispered. “I don't see any merit.”   
  
“Bonnie,” She jolted at the voice.  Damon was making a beeline towards them. Kol's once composed expression hardens, and he glared.   
  
“What are you doing?” Damon's accusatory voice made her roll her eyes.    
  
“Visiting Grams’ grave.”   
  
“With him?”   
  
“Does it matter?” Bonnie shook her head. “Leave, Damon.” Kol got up from his crouching position.   
  
“She said leave, mate,” Kol smirked. “I would suggest leaving.”   
  
“Are you working for the enemy now?” Damon scolded.    
  
“A Bennett Witch working for someone is a laughable idea. It is also quite insulting.” She couldn’t help but feel proud of Kol’s words. He had been one of the only people she had met that ever spoke of her family in such a high regard. She could tell that at least his respect for Bennett Witches wasn’t a lie.   
  
“No, I don't. And like I have repeated leave me alone.” She would have used her magic, but they were in public for anyone to catch them. When Damon remained even despite the threats, Kol walked over to him.   
  
“Walk away while you can Salvatore. This is your last warning.” His voice low. “She is under my protection, so I suggest leaving her alone. Because if she doesn't deal with you, I will.” Finally taking the hint, Damon begrudgingly walked off.   
  
“He'll be back.” Bonnie sighed. “He's too stubborn and too stupid.”   
  
“Why don't you kill him?” Kol's hand reached out. She took it, and he helped her up.   
  
“I don't believe in killing just because. I may hate him but…” She was already walking a tight path between light and dark. She was sure if she could justify killing Damon then she would justify killing everyone else in town that had wronged her in some way.    
  
“But thank you,” Bonnie said. “Why are you so nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be the maniac brother?”   
  
“So... Nik  _ does _ talk about me behind my back.” He mused.   
  
“I heard it from Elijah. He said you were a little crazy.”   
  
“He isn't wrong and I’m sure you put it much nicer.” He shrugged. “But I usually don't go on massacres without cause or at least since the 1600s.”   
  
“Gotchya.” She was once again reminded that he was still a vampire that was capable of murder. She began to walk away.   
  
“This wasn't all an act to gain sympathy from you so you could do something for me.” Kol caught up to her. “It was to give me a chance at you seeing me as different from my siblings.” She halted and turned to face him. She raised an eyebrow. A chance to be seen differently?   
  
“For what?”    
  
“So you'd consider me.” He said. “As a partner and a lover.” He was straight to the point on his intentions. Bonnie’s mouth slightly gaped, and she had no idea how to react or answer. All that came out was,   
  
“ _ Oh _ .” She was just frozen in place. She had never had a guy bluntly confess his feelings for her. She exhaled and snapped herself out of it. “You do?”   
  
“Yes.” His boyish smirk was playful and charming.    
  
“Well then,” For who knows why Bonnie couldn’t say no so she instead said, “If you want to be considered, you should act genuine. I have deception, and I would rather get to know who you really are.” At one point, Bonnie’s brain must have switched off because even she thought she was rambling. “So you should act the way you usually act around me.”   
  
“Anyways, I have to leave. I will see you later I guess?” She hurriedly went back to her car.   
  
**-X-**   
  
When she arrived home, the Ripper had left to do God knows what. So, she decided to head to bed considering she hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep last night. Unfortunately, the sexual dreams returned. This time Klaus was not at the center of attention but someone equally as bad.   
  
_ “I thought I trained you better.” Bonnie purred. She was in her bedroom. Stefan’s hands chained to the headboard. The Ripper’s eyes twinkle with amusement. “What's gotten into you?” She was amused by the Ripper’s antics.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You're attention was on him all night.” The Ripper said. “So what if I broke a few necks tonight?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Do you crave my attention that much you'd rather be punished than ignored?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Correct.” The Ripper smirked. “I am not beneath torturing, kidnapping, and murder to get it.” She approached the Ripper. His body was completely exposed. A few slash marks cut across his skin that hadn't yet healed. His muscular body gleaming with sweat and his arousal was clearly shown. His eyes were wild, untamed. They watched her as if a predator waiting to pounce. The want and desire he displayed was all for her. She reached out to him. Her hand caressed his face. Stefan's emerald eyes darkened with lust.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You've played with your other toys for the night. It’s my turn.” He growled when she reached down and stroked his hard member. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You’re the one always demanding my attention.” She smirked. “It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t give them attention as well.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I don’t play fair.” He growled as she stroked him harder. She could tell he was close to an orgasm when she let go of his member. She loved to tease the Ripper to garner a reaction. He was the most animated when he was getting his way. His fangs descended, and she could faintly see the dark veins under his eyes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Neither do I,” She laughed. _ _   
_   
  
  
  
She had been awoken by screaming. More specifically Damon’s scream and Elena’s yelling. She rushed out of bed and headed to the noise ready to shoot off a spell. They had broken into her house but hadn't made it past the living room. Stefan had Damon pinned down on the floor as Elena screamed at Stefan to let him go.    
  
“Please, Stefan!” She was angry at both of them. “Bonnie, please stop Stefan!” The Ripper glances up at her and grinned. He grabbed Damon by the neck and dragged him to her.    
  
“I have a present, master.” The teasing tone in his voice made her want to roll her eyes.   
  
“I don't want him.”    
  
“Good. I may have gotten _ jealous _ .” He gripped Damon again and dragged him to the front door before flinging him out the house. Elena watched, horrified. He walked back towards Bonnie and had a satisfied expression on his face.   
  
“I'm going to bed.” He whispered before leaving. She didn't doubt he was going to her bed, but she was going to deal with him later. Despite being the Ripper, he had shown restraint, and he somehow knew Bonnie wanted to talk to Elena. She walked over to the doppelganger.   
  
“What do you want? I told you to leave me alone.” Bonnie’s harsh tone made it clear her mind hadn't changed. “You decided to break into my house in the middle of the night…”   
  
“You knew Stefan was here, but you didn't tell me.” She wanted to slap the girl. The hurt tone in her voice made her anger heighten. “And I came over to talk about us. And Kol who's claiming you're under his protection. What happened to you, Bonnie? You've changed.” There was really nothing left to say. Elena was clouded by selfishness to see Bonnie’s perspective.   
  
“Yes, I have.” She said. “For the better. You're only mad I am no longer at your beck and call. Do me a favor Elena and fuck off.” Her magic picked Elena up and took her outside, the whole time she was screaming. Bonnie closed the door with her magic before heading back to her bedroom. Stefan was laying on her bed.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“I didn't do it out of the goodness of my heart.” The Ripper said. “They irritated me and besides, I thought dealing with them would get me a reward.”    
  
“Your reward is not getting kicked out with them.” She sighed when he wouldn't leave. She was too tired and angry to give a shit anymore. She walked over and got onto her side of the bed. She glanced over and saw that the Ripper had his eyes closed. She frowned when she saw that he had a cut along his jaw.    
  
“Who cut you?”    
  
“Damon with a vervain knife.” He said. Bonnie got on her knees and bent over him.    
  
“Take off your shirt.” His eyes suddenly darkened with lust, and she quickly added,   
  
“I don't want you ruining my sheets. I'll heal you.” Stefan complied readily and wiped off the blood with his shirt. The cut was shallow enough not to require much energy. Her hand grazed his soft skin. She focused on the wound and not on the intense green eyes staring at her. Once she was done, she had grabbed the shirt and wiped off the excess blood before tossing it on the floor.    
  
“You've gotten much stronger.” The praise from the Ripper was unexpected, but she couldn’t help but feel happy by his statement. The Ripper laid back onto the bed and closed his eyes. She bit her lip. The dream from earlier flooded her mind. She quickly laid down and shoved those thoughts away.    
  
**-X-**   
  
There was a late night meeting at the Salvatore Boarding house that had been arranged by Damon and Elena and forced the others to go. Caroline watched the scene with disinterest as well as Tyler and Matt as Damon told them about Bonnie’s violence towards him. Caroline did glance at Elena when Damon described Bonnie as a “bitch” and some other slurs, but the girl hadn’t even flinched. She even chimed in at times to agree that something had to be done with Bonnie or what was wrong with her. There was also another matter at hand, Stefan had fled from the Salvatore Boarding House and was staying with Bonnie.   
  
Caroline couldn't stand their whining about her. They were the ones that stupidly decided to break into her house in the middle of the night when Bonnie explicitly did not want them anywhere near her. She had no idea how they were twisting reality so severely in their minds.    
  
“We need to do something,” Damon said. Elena nodded.   
  
“Do what exactly? You broke into her house!” Caroline replied sternly. “What the hell, Elena?”   
  
“I just used the key under her mat…” Elena explained. Her face now flushed.   
  
“How come you're not concerned by the fact Bonnie used her magic on Elena?” Damon snapped.   
  
“Maybe don't break into her fucking house!” Caroline was done with Damon's bullshit. “Elena if you really do want to make things right. This is NOT the way. You are only going to push her further.”   
  
“But she needs help, Care!” Elena said. “She's never used magic on me. Not to mention she's under Kol's protection.”   
  
“The Mikaelson asshole threatened me when I tried to approach Bonnie earlier today,” Damon smirked at their skeptical expressions. “Besides that, Stefan had attacked me in her house, and he called Bonnie master. Why would Stefan be there in the first place and why would the Ripper be the messenger anyway? He has never listened to anyone. Bonnie has to be doing something.”   
  
“Stefan’s behavior was bizarre.” Elena didn't like the way Stefan had looked at Bonnie or even the way he spoke to her. She knew Bonnie had to have some magical leverage over him maybe as a way to get back at her.   
  
“Even if we agreed with you,” Tyler paused. “How the fuck are you going to convince her? She can throw any one of us like a ragdoll with her magic and then there's Kol and Stefan.”   
  
“We could ask the Spirits. They would never talk to us, but maybe Elena can convince them to take Bonnie's powers.” Damon suggested. Caroline knew they weren’t backing down, but at least Caroline could buy Bonnie some time. She said,   
  
“We'll give it some thought. But let's see in a week if anything changes.”


	3. Desire

_Chapter 3:_ **Desire**

 

_ Bonnie was laying on her bare stomach. She felt the softness of a bed underneath her, but something didn't seem right. She moved her hand and realized she had been chained onto the bed. She yanked at the chain frantically but to no avail. Her hands were fastened to the headboard while her feet were chained to the footboard. She could move somewhat, but she was pretty much stuck in this position and in the middle of the middle bed. She also realized that not a single scrap of clothing was covering her body. She scanned the unfamiliar bedroom and saw an open door leading to a hallway. She tried whispering incantations, but the chains remained unbroken. She growled and yanked it again out of frustration.  _ __   
__   
_ “Trying to escape now?” She heard a low, husky murmur come from the far side of the unknown bedroom. The man was in a spot where she could not turn to see him. Fear slivered down her spine and she pulled at the chains hoping to break the headboard. _ __   
__   
_ “Let me go!”  _ __   
__   
_ “After promising me that you wanted to make it up to me?” The voice came closer. “I let you frolic with the Salvatore and my brother yesterday. I have no intentions of letting you go today.” She felt a cold hand press against her back, and for some odd reason, Bonnie's body stopped quivering. “Always so nervous. You know I'd never hurt you without your consent.” His fingers traced her back. Bonnie began to relax, and her breaths slowed. Her mind wondered what the fuck was going on or why her body responded this way. It was as if her body had a mind of its own. Suddenly, she felt a body hover over her and straddling her hips with his legs. His lips pressed against her ear. _ __   
__   
_ “It all ends when you say it. Say the safe word…” He trailed. “And I will back off.” He lifted her head, and she could see clearly who it was even though she had her guesses by his voice, but she wanted to believe it wasn’t him. Kol was above her.  _ __   
__   
_ “Shall we begin?” He let go and got off of her but remained on the bed.  _ __   
__   
_ “Yes.” The word flew out of her mouth without a thought. Even her own mouth was betraying her. Kol let his fingers dance across her back, and soon enough they landed on her lower back. Before she could question him, his hand disappeared for a second before quickly landing a noisy slap on her ass. A whine of surprise escaped her lips. _ __   
__   
_ “That’s for being so mouthy to me the other day.” He said lowly before slapping the area again. “That is for disobeying my request to stay the night with me and deciding you wanted the Salvatore’s attention instead. You know how jealous I can be…” A mixture of a groan and a moan escaped her lips. Her breaths becoming increasingly labored as her body began to heat up. Wetness pooled between her legs. “This is for breaking one of my most sacred rules. Don’t fuck other people in front of me.” Her cry sprung from her lips as he delivered his last slap. “I know I upset you by killing that bloke a few days ago but I don’t think fucking my brother in front of me is a fair punishment. A bit harsh actually.” He got off the bed, and for a moment, Bonnie felt the rawness of her ass. How sore she felt. After a few moments, Kol’s hand softly rubbed a cold substance across her ass, and whatever it was, it eased the soreness and the lingering pain away.  _ __   
__   
_ “Healing salve works wonders.” He chuckled. “Seeing as you are opposed to the constant consumption of my blood.” He then proceeded to unchain her and set the chains aside on the floor. She sat up as soon as she was free. She could see the room in its entirety. It was a bedroom, partially. There was a bed but the rest of the room… Her eyes widened, and she was unsure of the gadgets that hung across the walls or “toys” that were placed in clear shelves. Kol came back onto the bed, and she could thoroughly look at him. He was formally dressed in a tuxedo without his shoes. Bonnie sucked in a breath and had never found the Mikaelson more stunning. The lust in his eyes told her what was about to come. _ __   
__   
_ “I want to punish you,” He whispered. “But I should reward your good behavior… See my dilemma?” His hand traced her collarbone. “So I’ll compromise just for you.” Kol softly pushed her back onto the bed, and she was laying on her back. He straddled her hips once again. Their gazes met. The darkness in his eyes frightened her but intrigued the dark side of her. She waited in anticipation for what he was going to do next. _ __   
__   
_ “I don’t want anyone else to touch you tonight so… I have to make sure you’re too tired...too sore to go home tonight.” He placed his hands beside her head and was hovering inches above her. “But you are never one to oppose me being rough, so I don’t think you’ll care… too much.” The sane part of Bonnie knew this was wrong. She should wake up and not continue on this path, but any sanity left in her was drowned out by her dream self. Shoved to the back of her mind by her sexual, carnal desires that had been festering inside her with no chance of release in real life. _ __   
__   
_ Kol roughly nipped her neck when she didn’t respond. _ __   
__   
_ “Tell me you want me to fuck you,” The smirk on his lips made her wonder if it was for his own ego or her humiliation. _ __   
__   
_ “I want you,” She paused which earned her another nip but instead was placed on her inner left thigh. “To fuck me.” He then placed a kiss on the area he bit before setting her leg down. Bonnie heard a distinct sound of a buckle being unbuckled, and she froze up hoping she wasn’t going to be spanked by that, but Kol’s next move made her realize what he was actually doing. Kol’s hardness was placed at her entrance, and Bonnie’s breath hitched. _ __   
__   
_ Kol entered her without any precaution, and the roughness made her whimper. She didn’t have time to adjust to his massive size when he started to move inside of her. It was the sweetness of pain and pleasure that swelled in her lower belly. Kol wrapped her legs around his waist before pounding at a laborious rhythmic pace. His lips harshly pressed onto her and their mouths were fighting for dominance, but in the end, Kol won. _ __   
__   
_ “Ahh,” Her cries of pleasure echoing in the room. His right hand snaked up from brushing against her breast and was positioned on her throat. Her adrenaline pumped in her blood as she felt his grip tighten around her. Never suffocating or restricting her breathing. His other hand grabbed her leg and hitched it higher. His thrusts became deeper as her leg went up. _ __   
__   
_ “Fuck,” He cursed. And soon enough a heat swelled in her stomach and between her legs. A fever of immeasurable pleasure building up and her cries soon turned to desperate pleas. As he pumped into her roughly, without any set pace, they were both goners. She came screaming his name as the pleasure of an orgasm overtook her. As she reached her high, she could still feel him fucking her and his own orgasm rushing and filling her. Her back arched at its intensity. She yelled, she cried, she cursed at him as the high washed over her body like a wave of intoxicating heat. _   
  
**-X-**   
  
Bonnie had awoken on her bed alone, drenched in sweat, and had a thick layer of wetness between her legs. She realized what had occurred. _ Oh my god I came _ , she embarrassingly thought. Her eyes wandered to the other side of the bed in which someone clearly had slept earlier. Her groggy mind took a few minutes to register what had unfolded. She had a wet dream about Kol Mikaelson, and she was sure the Ripper had left because of her...scent…   
  
She wanted to die.   
  
She hurriedly went to bathe herself. As she stripped down, she looked at her panties on the floor and saw what was definitely cum on them. She groaned. Why was she having these dreams? At first, they had no real effect on her except embarrassment but now… She had never had an orgasm in a dream before. Never. Bonnie got into the shower and roughly washed her body with her rose scented soap as if her roughness would wash the sins away. As is it could wash away the impurities from her mind.   
  
Bonnie hesitantly got to her neck with her lathered hands and was reminded of her explicit dream. The way Kol’s hand wrapped around it and gripped it. She loved it even though she knew she shouldn’t. His “roughhousing” shouldn’t have turned her on. She sighed. She wasn’t a prude and knew what the dream was hinting at, but she never had in her wildest dreams thought she would like that. Then again, her other dreams weren’t exactly what she usually liked either.   
  
With Jeremy, he had been so gentle and soft. They never went all the way but pretty close. They messed around, and Bonnie thought from that experience that’s what she wanted. Gentle and romantic. Not…the sadistic and masochistic tendencies she seemed to exhibit in her dreams. She hated pain and wasn’t into anything outside of “vanilla,” but her dreams seemed to contradict this notion.  _ Or maybe the black magic is starting to fuck with my head _ , Bonnie mentally growled. Whatever it was, she had to put a stop to this. Or at least a stop to her dreams revolving around people she would definitely not want to fuck...or at least shouldn’t be fucking. Guilt was beginning to weigh down on her. Kol had been so far the only dream she was somewhat aware in, and yet she let the hedonistic activities ensue... She shook her head and pushed her thought away knowing she would just be mentally arguing with herself for the next ten minutes.   
  
After her shower, she put on a new set of clothes before going to the kitchen. Thankfully, Stefan was nowhere to be seen. She needed a few minutes to herself without the Ripper’s presence, especially after the dream. She didn’t want to hear him or his perverted antics. Bonnie turned on the stovetop and knew making breakfast would at least keep her mind off things and keep her busy, temporarily.   
  
**-X-**   
  
Maybe fate hated him. Perhaps life just had a vendetta against him. Stefan had miraculously awoken in his body, and the Ripper had subsided temporarily. He was left with a plethora of fucked up problems that he had no clue on how to begin to fix or even how to fix.    
  
The Ripper’s willingness to cooperate had been a surprise. He was still a bloodthirsty beast with no morals, but the Ripper was tamed by Bonnie as he had initially expected. But the reason why the Ripper had chosen to comply... had not been… expected. Bonnie didn't need violence to make the Ripper docile. The Ripper wasn't forced into submission but did so willingly. While he didn't share many memories with the Ripper, emotions he could.   
  
And what he had found, it had scared him. The Ripper wanted her. Desired her. An unhealthy obsession of sickness and sinfulness boiled inside of the Ripper and Stefan could feel it even when he was “unconscious.” It was why the Ripper even bothered to comply with her “silly” demands. He was betting that he would get something in return for his good behavior. And by reward, he meant sex. He knew the Ripper was a carnal creature but to witness the intensity he had for Bonnie, it made him sick. He vaguely remembered how much he wanted to fuck Rebekah back in the day but never to this extent. The Ripper wasn’t as excited with her as he was now with Bonnie. Rebekah had been easy to get into bed and was never as adventurous as he hoped which was why the Ripper often found other people to sleep with when she wasn’t looking. She never presented a challenge the way Bonnie seemed to. And Stefan had a feeling it was her virtuous nature and innocence that drew the Ripper in. He would essentially be the first one to “taint” her. Bring out the wickedness that no one else could.   
  
And there were other smaller issues at hand, Elena and Damon. He knew the Ripper would kill them eventually if they stay on this path. They were messing with everything, and Stefan really had no idea what would stop them from fucking up things further for everyone. They were self-indulging in their own pity party and were diluted by their own selfishness that it would take a miracle for them to back off. He also noticed that Elena and Damon had gotten closer and closer since Stefan flipped his switch which he may have cared about a few weeks ago but now even in this state, he couldn’t muster up any emotions to them. It was just apathy and annoyance at this point. He hoped they would see sense, but he sincerely doubted it.   
  
He settled on a park bench and watched as a passerby jogged passed him. He placed his hand on his face and groaned. He knew he couldn’t loiter at the park forever and would have to face why he had left. He had left the house for one reason.  **Bonnie.**   
  
He had awoken slightly confused as to why he was on her bed which took a few minutes to try and pick through the memories he did have to understand what was going on. When that happened...She was asleep the whole time during the ordeal. Her soft moans still echoed in his mind and the scent of when she had climaxed infiltrated his nose. He had to leave. The scent...her voice… It drove him to insanity, and everything dark he had kept hidden within himself was about to break free.   
  
He knew it was wrong. Wrong in so many ways to want her this way. She had been his best friend. She was basically Elena's sister. And she was innocent. Was he seriously going to drag Bonnie down with him? Taint her? He could dismiss the Ripper’s feelings but knew that end of the day, he had to desire her as well for the Ripper to want her too.   
  
It wasn't just sex that bothered him. He could handle sexual frustration and lust as he had previously done. But not this… He couldn't handle this jealousy that swelled in his chest when he realized Klaus's attraction to her. He couldn't control this desire to kill and hurt anything that upset her as the Ripper had done last night with Damon. He couldn't handle the fact he knew he couldn't have her. Because he knew deep down, it would never end well for her. She’d resent him for everything he wanted to do to her and for bringing her into the darkness.   
  
Stefan got up and pushed his remaining thoughts away and did what he did best, pretend.   
  
**-X-**   
  
Bonnie finished cooking breakfast by the time the Ripper arrived. She scanned him of any blood, but he was spotless and looked relatively normal. Almost seldom.   
  
“Hey there,” She whispered. “Hungry?” Stefan grabbed a plate and put some eggs and bacon onto his plate. He sat down at the table with her and Bonnie could feel the tension in the air. Bonnie ate her food not wanting to comment on the silence or make the tension worse.    
  
“It’s me, Stefan.” He said. Bonnie blinked. “The Ripper should be back any moment now…”   
  
“Stefan?” She said with a hint of uncertainty. He nodded before biting into his bacon. “I am still unsure how to fix this… I don't know the next time you'll appear… How are you?”   
  
“I'm fine.” She knew he was lying. He looked miserable. “I suspect I get to control every two days or so. Ripper is the pilot of my body currently though.” Bonnie gazed down and felt guilty that her magic had really backfired on him even if it was to teach the Ripper a lesson.   
  
“I'm sorry.”   
  
“There's nothing to apologize to. Certainly not me.” Stefan paused before continuing. “Besides, the Ripper seems docile enough not to stress over it too much but… Elena and Damon may be a problem soon.”   
  
“They are getting desperate.” Bonnie chewed on her warm blueberry muffin. “I don't know how we can deal with them though.”   
  
“Unfortunately, me either.”   
  
“So should we focus on getting you back in control of your body?”   
  
“If possible,” He smiled. “I don't exactly like waking up and not knowing what the hell is going on.” Her face heated up when she imagined what Stefan probably thought why he was in her bed.    
  
“We didn’t do anything.” She blurted. Stefan tilted his head, and Bonnie shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth when she realized her mistake. He had been joking and not insinuating anything had happened between them. “Anyways,” Not allowing him time to reply. “What should we do for now?”   
  
“Grimoires may be able to help fix me but besides that… Damon and Elena are probably off licking their bruised egos for the time being. The others haven’t contacted you plus Klaus seems to want to be buddy buddy with you,” Bonnie frowned at the sudden harshness in his tone. “I think we may actually catch a break for once.”   
  
“Well, if that’s the case, I plan on looking at the grimoires which I may need your help with,” Bonnie said. “After that, maybe even catch up on some rest.”   
  
“It’s your world Bon,” he replied. “I’m just living in it.”   
  
**-X-**   
  
Bonnie had been searching through her grimoires all day which was draining. Finding a solution to a spell she didn’t she performed...was beyond complicated and quite taxing. She didn’t know where to look, to begin with, or how to go about fixing it, but she kept going. Stefan needed to be a whole person again and not be switching between Jekyll and Hyde at the drop of a hat. She also was on a time crunch. She only had to deal with Stefan’s problem right now, and she could put all her effort into that. She was uncertain when Mystic Falls would become rowdy or when she would have to face Elena again.   
  
She glanced over at her other books cast aside. She knew after tossing another one of the spellbooks that she would have to use black magic again. As she was confident that it had been the cause of Stefan’s split personality. Bonnie put her chin on her knees. She didn’t know how she was going to tell Stefan or the Ripper about her use of black magic as it was even infamous among vampires. How would he react when he found out?   
  
“Caroline is here.” She glanced up and saw the Ripper lingering in her doorway. She instantly knew it was the Ripper based off the smirk. “Should I douse the front porch with gasoline and use a match to scare her away?” She rolled her eyes.   
  
“No, I'll go talk with her.” She got up from her bed and went out the door to go to the front door. She opened it and saw that Caroline was alone. It was odd seeing Caroline after being apart for a while. She didn’t hold as strong of a grudge or hatred for the blonde as she did for Elena but Bonnie was still resentful for her friend’s negligence. Caroline may have had her own problems to deal with, but a phone call every once in a while didn’t seem like a tremendous amount of effort.   
  
“Hey,” She said. “I'm not here to bug you or recruit you back… It's about Damon and Elena. They are planning on doing something idiotic at the end of this week.” The Ripper appeared behind her and Caroline jolted at the sudden appearance of him.   
  
“What are they planning?” He asked.   
  
“To go to the Spirits,” She began, “They think if they talk to the dead witches that it is possible for them to take away your magic and will be able to get you to see reason.”    
  
“And leave me defenseless?!” Her shriek caused Caroline to back up. Magic swelled inside her and ready to strike out at its victim. The Ripper's hand was placed firmly on the back of her shoulder. He leaned close and whispered,   
  
“We won't let them,” His voice murmured. “Calm…” She couldn't believe the Ripper was trying to calm her down. He seemed like the least likely candidate, but the world had become nonsensical as of late. She took a few deep breaths before turning to face the Ripper.   
  
“What do you reckon we do?”   
  
“Burn the house down. Kill them. Torture. Kidnap.” The Ripper hummed wickedly. “Plenty of options.” Bonnie knew Caroline was eyeing them suspiciously and was unsure how much Damon said (or accurately said) about her and Stefan. From the looks of it, it seemed the information passed on wasn’t good.   
  
“Thanks so much, Care,” Bonnie said. “I will just have to come up with something…”   
  
“Sorry to hear about their little break-in last night. They bitched at us afterward.” Caroline sighed. “They seemed to be under the assumption some dark force is making you do this, or you’ve gone crazy.” The Ripper chuckled at the last part earning him a glare from Bonnie.   
  
“Anything else?”   
  
“Well, they think you are magically controlling Stefan.”   
  
“What?” The craziness of that statement was hard to wrap Bonnie’s head around. “They think I am mind controlling people now? You have to be shitting me.”   
  
“Unfortunately, yes.” She said. “From the looks of it, he seems fine… for being the Ripper.”   
  
“How kind of you,” The Ripper smirked.   
  
“Also,” Caroline hesitated. “Damon said you were under Kol’s protection.”   
  
“Of course Damon said that,” Bonnie sighed. “Damon wouldn’t leave me alone, and Kol was there at the graveyard with me. He had flowers to put on my Grandmother’s grave. Please don’t ask why it is a bit of a story. But, Damon decided he wanted to accuse me of basically treason and just wouldn’t leave, so Kol said I was under his protection to scare him away. I doubted he seriously meant that.”   
  
“Oh, that’s good,” Caroline said. “A Mikaelson doing something good for once... color me surprised. Do you think he had ulterior motives?”   
  
“I don’t think so. He, um, had a deep history with my family and he felt bad because of reasons… Like I said a complicated and long story.”   
  
“Well,” Caroline exhaled. “I will keep you updated on anything else or if they plan to go ahead. I was planning on texting you this, but I wasn’t sure if you blocked me.”   
  
“I didn’t.” She could see a twinkle of happiness in Caroline’s eyes.   
  
“Besides that, I have a hair appointment that I have to get to.” She glanced at the Ripper and Bonnie couldn’t gauge what she was thinking. Her expression unreadable as her eyes went between the two. “Have...fun?” She scurried off and went into her car. Bonnie waved as she drove off and once out of sight, she closed the door.   
  
“Have fun? What did she mean by that?” Bonnie whispered to herself. She hadn’t noticed that the Ripper’s hand was still on her and had actually moved south during the conversation. She swatted it away. “Come on, let’s go upstairs to fix you.”    
  
“I don’t need fixing. Ever heard I am perfect the way I am?” He smirked. Bonnie couldn’t help but giggle. It was nice to have a break from the tension she had felt all day.   
  
“Perfectly imperfect is the new motto,” she said.   
  
“Something like that.”   
  
“But seriously,” she straightened up. “I… need you to come upstairs, and I have to tell you something.” The Ripper raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. Instead, he waved towards the stairs. She sighed and went first as he followed uncomfortably close behind.   
  
**-X-**   
  
Caroline fiddled with her newly trimmed hair as Matt took a seat across from her and Tyler in the booth. They were currently at the Mystic Grill to talk together without Damon or Elena’s input. They needed to talk to each other honestly and about Bonnie. They knew if they voiced their true feelings to those two they would conspire against Bonnie in secret and keep them out of the loop.   
  
“So, you talked to Bonnie?” Matt asked.    
  
“Yes,” she confirmed.   
  
“What happened? You’ve been very closed mouth about it.” Tyler’s comment had some truth to it. Caroline had been unusually quiet about the details over the phone and had texted them to meet up here.   
  
“I warned her, and she’s fine.”   
  
“That’s it?”   
  
“No, but,” she sighed. “I don’t know where to start.”   
  
“Anywhere is fine,” Tyler assured.   
  
“She was different.” Caroline placed her hands on the table. “The night she came to rescue Stefan from his own stupidity I got a glimpse of her, but she is even more different now. Her aura, the way she talks, and even the way she dresses are different from who she used to be. More assertive. And that outfit, don’t even get me started! I never have seen that outfit or picked it out for her—”   
  
“Caroline,” Tyler coughed. The blonde huffed.   
  
“Just saying she’s flaunting her assets.”   
  
“I don’t think we needed that description.”   
  
“You guys said to start anywhere.” She rolled her eyes. “But Stefan was with her. Right beside her the whole time I was there actually. Like a shadow.”   
  
“You think he's mind controlled?” Tyler said causing Matt to laugh. She playfully hit her boyfriend's shoulder. “Only joking of course.”   
  
“No mind control, but he was… well-behaved?”   
  
“ __ The Ripper was well-behaved ?” The disbelief in Tyler’s voice was as clear as day.   
  
“As odd as it sounds, yes. He barely said anything to me and just seemed focus on Bonnie. He uhh.. had bedroom eyes. The way they interacted was odd too. They seemed closer than before even before Stefan’s humanity was switched off.”   
  
“Do you think they’re…?”   
  
“Fucking? I don’t think so.” The interaction between Bonnie and Stefan left her unsure. “If they are, I am not surprised considering all that has happened. Bonnie was basically Stefan’s confidant since she learned she was a witch. He was a better protector of Bonnie than Damon was, and it was Damon’s fucking job.” She nearly broke her glass when she thought of the eldest Salvatore. “Considering Stefan has been outcasted, and Bonnie has withdrawn from our social circle. It makes sense that they stuck together. I mean… I’m sure Bonnie has gotten lonely from being so isolated. And Stefan is a guy, so...”   
  
“And did you tell her there are plenty of better men than the Ripper she could get?”   
  
“As I said, I am not sure if they are sleeping together or not. I doubt Bonnie would like hearing me rant at her about why having sex with the Ripper is a bad idea. She is an adult and ever since her withdrawal, I have as much say in her life as Elena does. Besides, it would be a bit hypocritical for me to tell her it’s wrong when I slept with Damon who later tried to kill her.”   
  
“You didn’t know,” Tyler whispered. Matt decided it was best to change the subject by saying,   
  
“What about the Kol situation or did Damon make that up too?”   
  
“Nope,” Caroline paused. “Kol did say that, but after talking with Bonnie, he only said it because Damon wouldn’t leave her alone.”   
  
“Why was he with her?”   
  
“Bonnie was zip on details but said he brought flowers to Sheila’s grave because of his history with her family. Besides that, I couldn’t get much else out of her, and I knew being pushy about answers wouldn’t help. For now, we just have to be on the lookout.”   
  
“Business as usual then.” Matt chuckled.   
  
**-X-**   
  
“Black magic,” the Ripper hummed. “That’s how this happened. Makes sense.” He wasn’t angry or disappointed in the slightest. He actually seemed amused by the fact Bonnie was now practicing the darkest forms of magic.   
  
“I’m surprised you aren’t scolding me for using it.”   
  
“Why would I give a shit? I’m not the self-righteous brooding Stefan. And,” he said as flipped through the pages of one of her black magic grimoires. “Dark magic has its perks from my experience.” Bonnie raised an eyebrow. She knew Stefan had experiences with witches, but he never delved much into it. Her curiosity poked at her to ask more. After all, he may know things about the black magic she may not know of. Asking a few questions never hurt anybody.   
  
“You’ve been around dark practitioners before?”   
  
“Yep, especially back in the 20s with Nik.” He reminisced. “The dark practitioners were powerful, and we know how power hungry the king Hybrid is so I was often his company as he scouted out these witches.”   
  
“I get those dark practitioners go against the usual orders and laws of witches but wouldn’t they still have a distaste for vampires?”   
  
“Oh they do,” He grinned. “But when does that ever stop Nik?”   
  
“That is true…”   
  
“The dark practitioners we met were quite something in Chicago. One had been practicing for a decade.”   
  
“A decade? How is that possible?” She knew black magic made all users go insane if they used it frequently.   
  
“They had ways of making sure that the black magic wouldn’t kill them or made them lose it. Apparently, as long as you drain your magic every so often. Any toxicity of black magic is gone, and you are brand as new. No consequences.”   
  
“How did they do it?” She, of course, later regretted asking that question.   
  
“They often massacred or tortured humans and supernaturals or performed strong rituals to rid of the toxins. But there was a much more effective way to drain their magic.” His lips curled into a sinister smirk. “Sex.”


	4. Foreplay

My Instagram, theoriginalsuccubus, lets you know quickly when I am updating, contains various images, and I have created an aesthetic playlist for those wondering what I listen to when I write. It is a public account so no Instagram account needed to check it out!

  
  


**Chapter 4:** _ Foreplay _

 

“You must be joking.” She said. “ _ Sex _ of all things?” Of course, it was sex. Why wouldn't it be?

“Sex with witches brings on a lot of emotions which fires up the magic inside of them.” He explained. “Desire is a strong emotion as well as lust and love or hate if your into that kind of thing.” She ignored the last part and pondered on the Ripper's explanation. Emotions were tied to a witch's magic, and dark practitioners were still witches at the end of the day. Their magic would be woven together with emotions just like any other witch. Bonnie had never gotten into the nitty-gritty of how feelings affected her magic because all she knew was that when she was furious or depressed her magic was at its peak. It has worked in her favor all these years, so Bonnie never had a reason to look into it. Besides, who was she going to turn to for those questions?

Hatred was an emotion she was attuned to. It was what fueled her magic every time she hurt Damon, Klaus, or any other enemy at the time. Her anger, her disgust, and even her sadness all flowed within the same vein. She was used to those emotions to kickstart her magic but… Desire? Lust? Love? Had she ever even considered using those during her spells? Did she ever use them to spark her magic? They were strong emotions. Bonnie could at least acknowledge that, but she couldn't remember a time those emotions helped her magic or spells. If it did, they took a backseat to her fury. It was odd now that she was thinking about it. For the time she was a “light” witch, she never used “good” emotions to aid her. She never killed her enemies with love or kindness more like hatred and despair. 

She understood those emotions may be as powerful as hatred or anger, but there was one thing she still couldn't wrap her head around. Why sex? How did that get rid of toxins? How was that the equivalent to using magic to massacre people?

“I get that our emotions are linked with our magic, but I don’t see how having sex with people is the solution. I can see how murdering people with magic would deplete them of magic but not sex.”

“It’s not anyone you can have sex with for it to work. Vampires and werewolves are the only ones that can be used. Other witches and humans won’t work, or it will lead to the participants' timely demise. The reason why having sex with vampires and/or werewolves works is because we are more sturdy, so to speak. A witch feeds them her magical energy during sex which drains her magic, and like that, she’s as good as new.” Bonnie began to wonder why she was just now finding all of this information out by the Ripper no less. Why didn't her grimoires contain this vital info? Was this some secret dark practitioners kept away from the general public? She sighed.

“So... it benefits the witch but why would other supernaturals be willing?”

“We are sexual creatures for one, but there are several reasons… Some witches will give the vampires their blood and werewolves companionship. The magical energy received is euphoric, and it gives the participant energy.” The Ripper explained. “It is an addictive feeling when a witch gives her magical energy to another supernatural. The human equivalent would be having wild sex while being drugged up on weed, ecstasy, and heroin.” She nearly snorted at the analogy.

“I see…” Bonnie sat down on her desk swivel chair. She didn’t really have much to say, but there was much more to dark practitioners than she initially thought. A fuck ton more. She hoped the Ripper could at least lend her some knowledge, but she knew she would eventually have to seek the answers out herself sooner or later.

Her mind circled back around to the main question: what will she choose? She obviously didn’t want to die or kill to live which only left one option: sex. But…Bonnie wasn’t a prude, but she wasn’t like Caroline and Elena who can have no string attached relationships or one night stands. She wasn’t a promiscuous being. She knew if she wanted to have sex with someone a relationship was part of it. The worst part was who she was limited to in terms of this sexual option. Only vampires and werewolves. She generally didn’t go for someone who was dead or became hairy every full moon. 

Could she really do this?  _ Is this really what I want _ , she thought. But Bonnie knew with certainty, there was no way she could go back to being a light witch even if she wanted to. She had left it for a reason, and she was sticking with it even with these consequences. She had been weakened by the Spirits and bound to rules she sure as hell didn’t agree with. She was punished for what she thought was right. She had been punished for the damndest things. There was no turning back to that life. She was no longer a servant — a slave — to those damned Spirits and the fucked up laws.

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t see that the Ripper was approaching her until he was inches away from her face. “So what will you choose, Bon?” She jolted at the suddenness of his voice and how close he was to her. “Death, murder, or sex?”

“Is there a fourth option?”

“Murder and sex?” He smirked. Bonnie brought her foot up and pushed her foot against his chest to make him back away.

“Quit it.” The Ripper caught her foot as she pushed it against his chest.

“Quit what?” His grin taunting her. “I am only telling you your options, Bon. You gotta work fast if you've been doing this a while. The side effects start kicking in.” She stopped moving and looked up at him.

“What side effects?”

“There is insanity of course, but that is at the very end of the road. From what some practitioners have told me, they begin to have these urges, and their emotions are a bit haywire.”

“ _ Urges _ ?”

“The urge to kill and fuck is the main ones, but there are other urges as well.” The dreams… A sudden wave of realization hit her.

“Well,” she lied. “I have felt none of it.”

“Liar.” He said. “Your scent is proof you've at least have some of the side effects affect you.”

“Whatever,” Bonnie then pushed him back with some magic, and he let go of her foot. She couldn’t deal with the Ripper’s teasing. “Time to be my test dummy.”

“Run from the truth all you like.” The Ripper muttered. “Don't cry to me when the truth starts knocking at your door.”

 

After an hour of spells, they were the same as they started. Virtually no progress was made, and since their chat, the Ripper had become much more annoyed. At first, his irritation was easier to ignore, but she could tell his patience was running thin.

“That's not right either.” Bonnie bit her lip and flipped through her grimoire until she was at the end. She threw the book next to the Ripper who was sitting at the edge of her bed as she had performed spells on him that did nothing. The more she tried, the more she was confused by what she had done to Stefan. So, she knew she had to take a break before she drove herself insane with spells or the Ripper decided to attack someone. “How do I not know what spell I used?” She growled at herself. She began to question if she even used an existing spell. “Well, it seems like we have to start again tomorrow.” She needed to keep looking through the spellbooks and considering the tension in the room, it was best if the Ripper was gone.

“If that's the case,” the Ripper got up. “I am going out to feed. Don't expect me for a few hours.” The Ripper disappeared in the blink of an eye without warning. Bonnie sighed and hoped the number of victims remained relatively low. She knew whatever she said to him had ticked him off. He had been relatively quiet during the whole hour, and his usual smugness was replaced by irritation.

Bonnie discarded the Ripper’s annoyance at her and focused on the real issue at hand. She had to figure how to restore Stefan’s personality so that him and the Ripper would stop playing musical chairs with his body. She scavenged through her black grimoires and still couldn’t find a single hint as to how to fix this. As she closed her final spellbook, a particular realization dawned on her. It was possible that none of the grimoires in her possession would work. Maybe reading other grimoires may help bring light to what she had done but she had to be specific in what she was searching for. A dark practitioner with experience would carry much more knowledge in their grimoire than an amateur. Not only could she possibly find a spell to help Stefan but also find answers for herself. But… there was only one person she could think of that could potentially have those kinds of grimoires at their disposal.

She knew the Ripper would be beyond pissed if he found out and Stefan would highly disapprove of her decision, but she needed assistance, desperately. They were getting nowhere, and Bonnie was afraid of unforeseeable consequences of the Ripper and Stefan’s current state. The sooner she found the spell, the sooner he could be fixed. Bonnie grabbed her car’s key before she headed out.

There was only one man within close proximity that could give her access to the darkest forms of Witchcraft even if he was the incarnation of the Devil. Klaus Mikaelson.

 

**-X-**

 

She knocked on the door of the glamorous estate. She had never been at the Mikaelson mansion before unlike her previous friends who had all been invited to the Mikaelson Ball. It was a detailed, gorgeous building that screamed lavish. The house dwarfed the Salvatore Boarding House and held a more modern elegance to it. She was left in awe of its aesthetic. She jolted when a random Hybrid suddenly opened the door. He eyed her suspiciously. 

“Who are you?” The Hybrid asked harshly.

“Bonnie Bennett, I am here to see Klaus.” The Hybrid closed the door, and she assumed to go get Klaus or just slammed the door in her face. She glanced around the surrounding area. The house was surrounded by the woods keeping it relatively secret if no one was looking. She could imagine walking through the inviting woods to practice spell or rituals. It was as if it was beckoning her to walk into it. Everything about this property amazed Bonnie, and she seemed awestruck at all of it. It was like stepping into The Great Gatsby. She turned back to the enormous front doors when she heard the door open once again.

“Bonnie,” Klaus said. The surprise in his tone didn’t go unnoticed.“I suspected my invitation went ignored.”

“I was morbidly curious… about the house and your offer.” Klaus raised an eyebrow, and she could tell his interest had definitely peaked. He briefly glanced behind her.

“I am surprised the Ripper isn't trailing behind you today and that you came alone.” He opened the door entirely and let her inside. As she walked in, she was astounded by the beauty of the house. It was somehow even bigger inside and even more magnificent.

“I wouldn't consider him trailing behind me.” She said. “And he decided he wanted to fuck off for a few hours, so I decided to come alone.”

“I am morbidly curious,” he smirked. “Why you are here.” Bonnie knew this was highly risky. She was about to put her trust into a man that had tried to kill her and brainwash Stefan, but she had no alternatives. His help could restore Stefan’s split personality, and she was all out of options on her end, and the Ripper wasn’t exactly much “help” besides testing. She wasn’t an idiot though. She wasn’t like Elena foolishly trusting Elijah despite him proving he was a backstabbing traitor. Bonnie knew Klaus was, well,  _ Klaus _ . He was still an egotistical psychopath that had a penchant for revenge. He was still lethal and dangerous even if his offer from earlier had created a “truce” between them. Even if they weren’t out to kill each other...Klaus wasn’t suddenly a non-threat. Bonnie had stepped on the Original’s toes several times and had been his greatest rival. She had been to one to halt his plans or put a wrench in them. While she was physically not as strong as him (not even close), her magic was a force to be reckoned with. As much as the Salvatores or the others seemed to think they were the ones that stopped Klaus or the other Originals in their tracks, it was really her. They were just helpers to solidify their plan but she was the executor. Without her, all of them would have been dead,  _ literally _ .

“To be completely honest,” Bonnie sighed. “I need your assistance.” The random Hybrid from earlier came towards them with a tray of drinks. She picked up a glass of whiskey and drank a swig. She needed to tell him with some confidence. She had to hide her nervousness because the last thing she wanted was to appear weak or vulnerable.

“What would assisting you might entail?”

“Lending me your grimoires.” She took another gulp of the burning whiskey. “You can watch me the whole time if you suspect I am up to something, but there is something I need to find.” He was silent for a moment.

“Since my assistance is required, what is it that your searching for? I may be able to help if I know what you are specifically looking for.” Bonnie clutched her glass and knew she was about to tell Klaus what she hasn’t even said to anyone else outsides of Stefan. She hoped it didn’t come back to bite her in the ass.

“Black Magic.” She mumbled. “Any and all of it.” Klaus's eyes widened slightly.

“You are a dark practitioner now?”

“In a way, yes. I have been practicing for a while now.” She then said, “I will tell you what I am looking for, but I need you to promise me something.”

“A promise with the devil?”

“This information can't leave this room.” Klaus seemed more than intrigued now.

“If that is the case,” He held out a hand. “Follow me. Don't want any eavesdroppers, do we?” She hesitantly took his hand and let him lead her to the basement. The first room was where she assumed torture happened because there were jail cells and chains. She shivered. They then took a turn into an oddly familiar hallway but Bonnie didn’t know why she recognized it. Klaus opened the first room they came upon and turned the light on. Bonnie entered the room and was wonderstruck by the plethora of spellbooks lying on the shelves. The library was massive and the shelves went from the floor to the top of the ceiling. She couldn’t even estimate how many grimoires there were.

“My other siblings have contributed to this library. Particularly Kol.” Klaus closed the door before coming towards her. “I am the most serious about the collection though.” He gestured towards the desk that was in the middle of the room. She sat down on a comfy chair while Klaus sat across from her. “Well, I am listening.”  _ Go time, Bon _ , she exhaled.

“I should start from the beginning...I can control my magic at most times, but a little bit ago something went wrong. I…” She paused.  _ More confidence _ , she mentally growled. “The night I came to get Stefan from the bar, remember that?”

“Unfortunately,” He said dryly.

“He was just making me so pissed off, and I hated that he wouldn't listen to me. I hated how he was just ignoring me completely, and so I started breaking his bones with my magic. I stopped after he had fallen down but my magic wouldn't let go. And, um,” she hesitated. “I could feel the Ripper’s emotions, and I heard Stefan's voice in my head. Long story short, I split their personalities. The Ripper and Stefan are now two different personalities because… well, that's why I'm here. I don't know, and I need to fix it.” Klaus leaned back in his chair, and Bonnie felt a pinch of regret. As the silence loomed over them, Bonnie’s heart rate accelerated.  _ I made a mistake coming here. Why did I come here?  _ Her thoughts began to war against each other before being silenced by Klaus’s voice,

“I may have something.” He got up and began searching the shelves. After a minute of searching, he grabbed a burgundy leather bound book and placed it on the desk. “This grimoire was created by a dark practitioner by the name of Zaria Luxembourg. She was a German and African woman back in the 20s.”

“What does it contain?”

“Various forms of black magic even Expression is in it. She was one of the most powerful dark practitioners that I have ever come across. She had a specialty in wordless magic and an affinity for how emotions and magic are so closely knit together. It is the best grimoire I could think of for your situation.” He handed it over to her. “A woman that was quite ahead of her times but unfortunately...time wasn’t ready for a woman like her.” Bonnie fiddled with the book. It was in great condition for the years Klaus had it. “But be warned, she was a bit of a nut job.”

“Ironic coming from you.” She snorted. She nearly laughed again when Klaus has rolled his eyes at her snarky comment. “Should I ask why you have it now?”

“It had nothing to do with me if that is what you are trying to insinuate. Dear Stefan may know a thing or two that happened to dear Zaria though. But, I wouldn't go asking for an answer you don't want to hear, love.” Klaus's eyes twinkled with mischief. “Besides that, she also used the back of her grimoire as a diary which I should warn you about. Unless you want your squeaky clean image of Stefan to be destroyed in a few paragraphs. I suggest you don't read the diary entries.” She gripped the book slightly tighter. “I do have a request. After all, I have been quite helpful to your cause.”  _ Yep, there is a catch. _ She wasn’t under the assumption that Klaus’s help was for free and knew the sly Hybrid would pull something.

“When don't you have a request?” She sighed.

“I want you to accompany me for dinner tonight.” Bonnie felt her mouth slightly agape at the odd request. Dinner? She hadn’t expected that. She expected his request to be more on the lines of her doing a spell for him.

“Here?”

“Do you want to go somewhere?”

“No… we can eat here.”

“Splendid.” Klaus's smile graced his face. Bonnie ignored the attractiveness of his nondemented smile, and she began to question enlisting his help. “How is it being a dark practitioner?”

“I am fine for the most part. Something I am still definitely getting used to,” she said truthfully.

“I suspect being so new to a world that has been characterized as deviant can be hard to get accustomed to. To be a part of something that may be dismissed or make you seem lesser. Like a dirty little secret, you have to hide from everyone you trust.” Klaus paused. “Or at least in my experience with newly turned dark witches, it was difficult not just physically but psychologically and emotionally as well. To be considered an outsider from an already persecuted group of people is a bit of a blow to anyone’s self-esteem.”

“Something like that…” She was suddenly uncomfortable at how close Klaus’s words were hitting home. “You seem to like dark witches is it because they are more likely to do your bidding?” Klaus’s eyes darkened.

“Dark practitioners aren’t my favorite because of their decreased inhibitions, but they are much more tolerable and liberated than other witches. They don’t let other witches deter them from what they feel is the truth. Witches are undeniably dualistic. Good or bad there is no middle path. Black or white, no grey. This is the way because nature said so. If you do something out of line or not abide by every rule set in place, you are dead to them. I have crossed paths with several dark witches that had become that way because the light witches had kicked them out of their coven for not adhering to the most trivial of rules. At one point, it no longer sounds like servants of nature. More like a cult.” She was surprised that Klaus actually took offense to her words. She was also shocked by how strongly the Original Hybrid felt about dark witches. She didn’t know he could show respect for others besides himself. Bonnie sighed and tried to defuse the tension.

“I stopped agreeing with the Spirits or the laws because of how strict they are. It felt like I was… restricted. It was like a parent telling me I couldn’t do something but never gave me a real explanation as to why. I sometimes wonder how differently things could have been if you know… I had discovered this earlier than being blinded by others opinions and clouded by fear.”

“Always better late than never.” He replied. “I will happily answer any other questions you have, but we should head upstairs. I need to get my Hybrids to start dinner.”

 

**-X-**

 

The Ripper was not a man used to rejection. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he had been rejected by a woman. Women had thrown themselves at him, and he didn’t even have to try. Yet, Bonnie Bennett completely ignored any of his sexual advances when he was trying. It was as if the witch couldn’t be seduced. But what else did he expect? She had never shown interest except for the first day they met, and after that, it was snipped off. The Ripper blamed Elena’s involvement and knew Bonnie, despite no longer being friends, would still find him off-limits. The Ripper then came up with a list of ways to kill the brunette before sunrise as she had been a pain in his ass. She had gotten in the way of his plans countless times, tried to make him “feel” emotions he no longer had, and was the reason he wasn’t fucking Bon on every available surface.

“Hey! Watch where you're going asshole.” The guy growled. The Ripper didn't even hesitate or say a word before biting into the guy's neck and dragging the guy’s carcass to a dark alley. The victims he had drunk from was a much higher number than he had intended but he was a little  _ pissed off _ at the moment. He was forced to be celibate because the witch wouldn’t let him fuck her due to some stupid girl code and he could hear Stefan’s brooding from inside his mind. Tonight was the equivalent of hell.

Nagging Nancy was bitching about his behavior, and he wished he could shut his voice off. After a few minutes of a rant from the brooding Stefan, he became silent which only meant he had become unconscious again. As annoying as it was, being split had its perks. Him, the Ripper, was able to behave without Stefan’s brooding nature to stomp him. He only had to deal with the occasional rant inside his head by the debbie downer. He hadn’t bothered telling Bonnie that tad bit of information because it seemed inconsequential.

“Finally.” The Ripper hissed. As much as the saint part of him thought he was better, he wasn’t. The Ripper part of him had always been a manifestation of his deepest, darkest desires. He desired the witch and repressed it, but it only festered in the back of his mind. The Ripper acknowledges he was the literal embodiment of Stefan unhinged. He was a version of Stefan that he kept in the dark.

The Ripper had felt the brunt of Stefan’s obsession with the Bennett Witch. They were alike in so many ways that Stefan had been intrigued by her at first. The intrigue grew into something darker as days lead on. Elena would never have guessed who plagued Stefan’s mind at odd hours of the night. He was left longing for someone he couldn’t have, but the Ripper knew precisely why he suppressed it besides the plethora of reasons he told himself. There was only one real reason he wouldn’t go after her.

 

_ “Stefan,” Sheila’s raspy voice penetrated his ears. “If you truly are sorry for what has happened to me... then I need you to promise me something.” Sheila was lying on a hospital bed, and Stefan was right beside her. _

_ “Anything, of course,” _

_ “Never,” she coughed again. “Lay a finger on my granddaughter.” _

_ "I would never hurt, Bonnie.” _

_ “I know.” She gave a crooked smile. “I did not mean that… I have seen what happens when a vampire falls in love. That is not love but a wicked obsession. This love only leads to victims. I’ve known you for a long time Stefan, and I have noticed the way you look at her...” She paused. “So cast aside any love you have for her. Burn it. Repress it. My Granddaughter will not be lead astray or the subject of a vampire’s obsession. She deserves better than you. You can not give her a life without suffering. You may be a man of peace, but death and decay will always follow you... Bonnie will never be yours.” She breathed. “That is my dying wish.” _

 

“ _ Idiot. _ ” The Ripper hissed. Stefan had been adamant about keeping Sheila’s dying wish even if it pained him to no end. It was pure insanity at this point. Stefan went to great lengths to conceal his feelings from Bonnie and shove them into the darkest parts of his minds. Repressing it only made it worse and worse but Stefan liked to pretend he, himself, was not a ticking time bomb.

The Ripper wasn’t going to abide by Sheila’s request. He didn’t care if she came back to haunt him, he was tired of this. He wanted Bonnie. She was the subject of his obsession and love. He craved her presence. He was at ease with her and the Ripper never had to explain himself to her nor did Stefan. She was his in a way no other woman could be.

 

**-X-**

 

Klaus had gone to the kitchen leaving Bonnie alone in the living room. She was contemplating making a run for it, but she knew she wouldn't get far. Damn vampires and their sensitive hearing. She, instead, sat down on an oversized chair and rubbed her temples. Coming here was helpful but also left her mentally and emotionally torn. Seeing Klaus with some humanity was...confusing? 

“You’re here,” Kol said, surprised. She turned to face him as he walked down the stairs towards her. “I am a bit surprised to find you here. Is Klaus up to something and kidnapped you against your will?” She got up and met him halfway.

“No, I am just here for dinner. A sign of our truce.” She said quickly. Kol raised an eyebrow.

“My brother isn’t one to make truces with who he deems as enemies or threats.”

“Well, he usually doesn’t get his ass kicked by the enemy in question so,” Bonnie said. “He has to choke on his own ego if he wants to see another day.”

“Bennett women are always so fiery.” He chuckled. “But you are even more unruly and powerful, it mystifies me.”

“ _ I mystify you _ ?”

“It shouldn’t come as a shock seeing as I confessed my true intentions the other day before you fled me.” She blushed.

“I didn't flee.”

“Then tell me what it was you did when you scurried off without giving me an answer?”

“I did give you an answer.” She corrected. “It was to be genuine if you wanted to be considered. Even now you seem reserved for someone that I heard was quite outgoing and a little crazy.”

“Well,” Kol smirked. “If I behaved how I really wanted right now in front of you, I think you would run away screaming.” His playfulness was oddly refreshing compared to the other men she had been stuck with. He wasn’t serious like Stefan or as calculated as Klaus. Him and the Ripper were a little similar, but Kol seemed more lighthearted. It didn’t drain her being around him, and he respected her family which was something she couldn’t say about the other two (technically three). His devilish smirk challenged her, and Bonnie Bennett was never one to back down from a challenge of wits especially from an Original.

“Is that so?” She grinned back at him, and the mischief in his eyes twinkled. “I don’t scream.”

“Oh?” Kol inched closer to her. “I think I’d be the perfect candidate for that job.”

“I don’t believe so. I don’t think you have any of the qualifications for that. You aren’t exactly scary.”

“You don’t think I’m scary?”

“Nope, you’re as scary as a teddy bear.”

“Ha.” His amused smirked become slightly more sinister. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that Miss Bennett, after all, you said you wanted to see the genuine me.”

“I do, but even I don’t think the real you is all that scary. I actually would find Elijah scarier than you.” His grin then left, and his expression became almost cold.

“Is that so?” She was surprised by the sudden sternness in his voice and was reminded of her dream from early this morning. He stepped closer to her, but Bonnie remained in her spot. “You find Elijah scary than I am? I think you may be the first person to come to that conclusion. I can be scary…” His eyes darkened. “If you want me to.” She sucked in her breath as he leaned closer to where he was only an inch away from her face.

“I — ” Klaus came out of the kitchen door before she could say another word and spotted the two. His calm composure distorted to annoyance.

“Kol,” he warned. The youngest Original backed away, and his demeanor changed.

"Just acquainting myself with Miss Bonnie Bennett is all.” Kol picked up her hand and placed a kiss on it. “I hope to see you again. Next time with an answer.” He let go and turned to Klaus. “I am going out to feed.” He then went out the door and into the night. It took Bonnie a few moments to compose herself before walking up to Klaus.

“Is he always like that?”

“Yes,” Klaus beckoned them to a table to sit at in the dining room. They sat down across from each other. “The smug bastard likes to seduce witches astray.”

“And you don’t do that?” She defended.

“Never said I didn’t, love.” He retorted. “However, I have some diversity in my love life. His sights are only on witches.”

“Just witches?”

“Yes, so I would tread lightly with my brother. If he propositions you, I’d suggest declining. My brother is…” he trailed. “less restrained and obsessive than I if you can believe that. His particular tastes aren’t suitable for most people, and I would take a gander you wouldn’t quite like them either. But… maybe I could be wrong as I don’t know you that closely.”

“I see.” Bonnie was then handed another glass but this time of champaign. She was curious if Klaus knew why Kol seemed interested in her and thought she might as well ask, subtly. “I don’t know why he would proposition me though.”

“It could be a lot of reasons why.” He then took a sip of his drink. “Your dark practitioner status is probably what allures him the most.”

“How would he know?”

“Even I have no answer to that question. He has a knack for identifying dark witches.” Klaus shrugged. “He has never gone after a Bennett Witch before but seeing as you are the first dark practitioner within your bloodline, it probably intrigued him.”

“There were none before me?”

“To my knowledge, no. Even dating back to Ayana, I believe there has been none. Bennett witches are powerful enough without the help of the dark forms of magic, so there was never a reason to seek it out. I am intrigued as to how you will turn out.”  _ Was there really none before me?  _ Bonnie was under the assumption some Bennett Witches would have also been dark practitioners, but it seems...not. “You will be even more powerful than before.”

“Scared I could defeat you?”

“A few weeks ago perhaps,” Klaus admitted. “But I see no reason for you to actually come after me seeing as you are no longer worshipping the doppelganger at the altar or working beside that idiotic eldest Salvatore. It seems you have finally seen reason.”

“Hmm.” She then added, “Maybe I should take him on that offer if he asks.” The comment was meant to annoy the Original, but it didn’t seem to work.

“The Ripper and Stefan already begin to bore you?”

“Irritate me more like.”

“Just put him in his place.” The Hybrids then came to the table with silverware and dishes. They were both given a salad and tomato basil soup. One of them then said what else they’d be serving which was basically a five course meal. When they had left, she began to conversation again.

“I do put him in his place but he gets a little annoyed when I use magic on him.” She blew on her spoon before swallowing the soup. She heard chuckling from across from her.

“If you're saying that then I guess you two aren’t together.”

“Who said we were?” She then remembered the day Klaus had stopped by. “He was just showering that day you came over. We weren’t doing anything.”

“I see that now,” he said. She paused for a moment. She let herself ponder on what Klaus had said. How is the use of magic not putting him in his place? Was there another way to tame the Ripper?

“What do you mean to put him in his place then? If it isn’t magic.”

“Don’t go looking for answers you don’t want to know, love.”

“Well,” she sighed. “I want to know.”

“The Ripper is a sadist as you probably know as well as your old friends but he was also a bit of a masochist,” he tilted his head. “In the bedroom.” Bonnie’s cheeks heated up.

“How do you know?” She choked.

“We shared lovers such as Zaria... Don’t become coy now. You wanted the answer.” He reminded. “That’s how she and other witches kept him on a leash when he was around them at least. He likes pain and the witches were more than happy to do that.” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The Ripper was a masochist, and him and Klaus have probably seen each other naked because they fucked the same women. What the fuck…? She slouched in the chair. Why does her curiosity get the best of her? She should have just headed Klaus’s warning. Her cheeks were burning as sudden images appeared in her head that she definitely did not want to disclose. Bonnie then heard some laughter from across the table.

“ _ Are you laughing at me? _ ”

“Your expression amuses me, yes. It is as if I just ran over a kitten in front of you.” He grinned. “Your face is quite red, darling.”

“Whatever,” she covered her face with her hands.

“Who knew teasing you could be so entertaining? I should try it out more.”

“I am going to set you on fire.” She hissed only causing his howling laughter to intensify.

“Go ahead, love,” Klaus smirked. “It’s hard to find someone scary when their face is beet red.”

“HA HA!” She growled. “You must think your so funny.”

“I do find myself hilarious, yes,” he chuckled. She wanted to throw her dish at him. Her insults and threats just washed over him. “So are you going to drink your soup or imitate the color of it?”

“Oh my god,” she said exasperatedly. “I hate you.”

 

**-X-**

 

“Hey,” Caroline greeted. “I saw your text and thought I should come over.” Elena let Caroline inside her house and two made their way to the living room to sit down. Caroline watched as the nervous brunette handed Caroline a cup of water to drink. After a moment of silence, Elena cracked.

“Damon wants to go ahead with the plan,” she blurted.

“What? It hasn’t even been a few days!” Caroline glared. “Doesn’t he think this is a little soon?”

“He thinks we should go ahead with the plan and if we just wait around, we are just losing time that we could be doing fixing this.”

“And do you agree with this?”

“Damon said —”

“I don’t give a shit about what Damon said. What do you think about this Elena?”

“I think Bonnie needs help and this is the only way. She is controlling Stefan and is hanging around Kol Mikaelson. Bonnie would never do this.” Elena paused. “Stefan has never acted this way before and he is suddenly around her even living together, possibly. When I tried to talk to him that night he didn’t even care...he just ignored me.” Caroline nearly groaned at her last statement. “Also, Klaus is still here and could hurt anyone at anytime.”

“He hasn’t done anything as of recent.” She reminded.

“Doesn’t mean he won’t. I mean he is always up to something and with Kol and Bonnie being friends, she’s bound to run into him. Bonnie hates us now and who knows what she’ll do if meets Klaus. She could...” Elena trailed but Caroline knew exactly what train of thought she was on. It disgusted her.

“Are you suggesting Bonnie hates us so much that she would team up with Klaus?”

“Is it that hard to believe?” Elena’s answer nearly made Caroline scream at her. Not only was the girl’s plan idiotic, the justifications were just as bad. Caroline knew Damon always had it in for Bonnie but Elena? This behavior wasn’t like her and all Caroline could chalk it up to was Damon’s meddling. He was mentally manipulative and considering Elena has been vulnerable due to Stefan’s rejections from her and Bonnie’s distance, it makes sense the raven-haired sociopath got to her. But, Caroline was not disillusioned by her friend’s “innocence”. Elena was emotionally manipulative and knew she was probably playing his heartstrings to get Stefan back. The two were a match made from hell.

“Yes, _ it is _ .” Caroline spoke. “From what it seems like, if we leave those two alone nothing happens. I don’t even think they are preoccupied with us right now.”

“I know she’s our best friend, Care, but Bonnie is behaving not like herself. We have to do something for her sake.”

“Don’t go saving people that don’t want to be saved.” She warned.

“Are you saying we should just let Bonnie continue of this path of destruction?” Could Elena be more dramatic?

“The only time she is destroying anything is when people disturb her.”

“Bonnie needs help and only the Spirits can do that. Once she sees reason, she will be back to normal.”

“What do you think taking her powers will exactly do, Elena, huh? You think she will magically come crawling back to us? Fuck to the no! If anything, she would be more resentful. The only reason you want this is because you are under this illusion Stefan is being mind controlled by her which I find highly unlikely and the reason why Damon wants this is because she is no longer at his beck and call. He suggested this not to help her but to make her vulnerable to him. Without magic, Bonnie can’t fight Damon off and he knows this.”

“Damon wouldn’t hurt Bonnie!”

“He has before and he will do it again!” She yelled back. “He has hurt about everyone in our social group. You think he is suddenly above his abusive behaviors? He would hurt Bonnie until she agreed to his conditions.” Caroline headed towards the door. “Go ahead and play pity party with Damon but don’t be under this false illusion that you are helping Bonnie.” As soon as she was out of the house and a good distance away, she called Tyler.

“How did it go with the Drama Queen?”

“Even worse than I expected.” Caroline sighed. “But if Elena and Damon want to fight dirty, we sure as hell will too.”

 

**-X-**

 

After she had left the Mikaelson house, she had hurried back home. The day had been long and Bonnie was just ready to sleep. Bonnie settled in her cozy bed ready to be dead to the world for the next eight hours. She had worries and troubles that she would just have to contemplate about tomorrow, but for now, it was time to step back from her issues and rest. As she closed her eyes, she heard the door open, and within a few seconds, a body crawled into bed. She wondered if the Ripper would ever go lay in the guest bedroom, but after the first night, she really took no mind to it. She found it easier to fall asleep with him around than alone, but she would never admit that to him.

“Full?” She asked.

“For now.”

“Hey,” she poked at his side without opening her eyes. “I’m sorry if I irritated you earlier.”

“It wasn’t you I was irritated at.”

“Oh.” She paused. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Are you my shrink now?” She knew he was smirking without even looking. She poked him again, but this time he grabbed it and held onto it.

“It is my part-time profession when my witchy duties aren’t keeping me busy.” She joked. “I specialize in helping psychotic vampires.”

“You must have a lot of clientele in this town then.” His tone sounded off. She hated the tension lingering in the atmosphere and didn’t know why it was this way. She didn’t know how truthful the Ripper was being or why even now he seemed distant and different from usual.

 

_ “You can say the most extravagant words in the world, but they don’t mean nothing if there is no action behind it. If there is no effort or work done, well, it is just a well-made plan. Actions speak volumes. Words are just a whisper.”  _ Sheila’s voice echoed in her mind. _ “So tell me or your friends or someone else you love them all you like, but do not let those be the only proof. Even just a hug says a thousand more words than I care. You care? Prove that you care. Show them that you do. Words...people can doubt but actions they cannot.” _

 

Without a word, Bonnie scooted over to the Ripper’s side and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. The heavy pressure in the air subsided for now. The weight of anxiety washed away from both of them, and their bodies began to relax as minutes went by. She closed her eyes and let the calm silence lead her into a deep slumber.


	5. Repression

**Chapter 5:** _Repression_

  
It was early morning when Matt had arrived at Caroline’s house. Tyler had greeted his companion warmly before allowing him inside. Their conversation had been about sports, and other miscellaneous guys talk until Care had come into the room with only a grey T-shirt on that barely covered her ass. If the redness of her face was any indicator, night last didn't bode well for her.    
  
Matt knew that the situation had hit Care the hardest. The lost of two best friends had left her devastated. Bonnie’s refusal to talk to any of them had hurt her, but he knew that Bonnie’s friendship with the Ripper was where it cut her the most deeply. Perhaps if it was Stefan that Bonnie had kept in contact Caroline may not have cared nearly as much but the Ripper, an asshole that had betrayed all of them and had been on killing sprees, was more preferable to be around than her. It offended Matt to a certain degree. He didn’t exactly like the fact that the Ripper’s company was better than theirs.   
  
Elena’s refusal to leave Bonnie alone and her wayward thinking had stressed all of them out. He knew Elena essentially cutting ties from them had waved heavy on Care’s mind even if she didn’t acknowledge it. The fact that Damon and Stefan came before them was a hard pill to swallow, but even at the beginning, their feelings came first before anyone else’s. Maybe they had incidentally fed this narrative to Elena that she and the Salvatores came first. To be honest, when did Elena have to risk her life to save someone else’s? Whenever she meddled, more people got killed. The Salvatores would “rescue her” from trouble and say it wasn’t her fault when more than likely it was. It wasn’t even like the Salvatores were the saviors. The witch trailing behind them was the reason they weren’t dead already.   
  
“Elena?” Matt asked.    
  
“Yes, their conversation didn’t end well,” Tyler answered with a frown. Caroline chucked her phone at Matt who had caught it.    
  
“She even texted me that I should reconsider my obviously wrong opinion this morning.” Caroline hissed. “She just won’t let go of her twisted view about Bonnie.”   
  
“I know Elena was never the smartest but how can she be this dumb?” Tyler asked as Matt read through the texts. “I mean there is a clear reason why Bonnie no longer wants to be her friend.”   
  
“It's not idiocy.” Caroline sighed. “She has diluted herself into thinking she is helping Bonnie, but she is really just spiteful and jealous. Her warped reality isn't because she can't understand why Bonnie left us, but she can't stand the fact she left. Elena has had Bonnie's support since forever and to see it gone like that...akin to a slavemaster losing her slave. Angry and will do anything necessary to bring her back even with violence.” Caroline paused. “As for her jealousy, Stefan rejecting her and then choosing to be with Bonnie was probably a blow to her self-esteem. She has never been chosen over someone else, and I don't think she ever saw Bonnie as a competitor like I was.”   
  
“But they may not even be together.”   
  
“It doesn't matter because her feelings aren't being considered. The fact the Ripper is behaving with Bonnie, and she never had any progress with him.”   
  
“What's wrong with women?” Tyler groaned. “Scratch that, what's wrong with our friend?”   
  
“She is totally and irrevocably  _ delusional _ .”   
  
“What about Damon? I can understand Damon being mad that Bonnie is no longer at his beck and call but why be this drastic? I was under the impression he didn’t give a shit whether she lived or died most of the time.” Matt was never fond of the eldest Salvatore, but his hatred stemmed from the fact Damon would rather push Matt’s friends in the face of death to save his hide or Elena’s.   
  
“His pride, probably. We all know he has an ego the size of the Eiffel fucking tower. Without Bonnie, he is just a hundred-year-old vampire that can't stand a chance against Klaus.” Caroline replied. “And because those two have decided to go through with this plan to change Bonnie back into a good little slave of theirs with no remorse, we have to stop them… Which is why I am planning on compelling Elena to leave Mystic Falls tonight.” Both Tyler and Matt froze at Caroline’s words.   
  
“Is that such a good idea? What if something happens? What about Klaus?” Matt’s questions made Care tsk.   
  
“Klaus has been quiet lately and I can not a hundred percent say there are no consequences in doing this, but it is for the best. Elena won’t stop because Damon is right beside her getting her all pint up with self-pity and false accusations. I want Elena to come to terms with this, and I will even give her the option to back down, but I really don’t think she will let this go.”   
  
“Why don’t you go now? Why tonight?”   
  
“I wouldn't suggest doing it now because Elena could get suspicious and the last thing we want is her running to Damon for protection. I will just make up some lie that I cooled off and want to talk again.”   
  
“Which brings us to another issue, how to deal with that asshole? I am not letting you take him on.” Caroline rolled her eyes at Tyler.   
  
“I am not dumb enough to fight him. Do you two have so little faith in me?”   
  
“We worry,” Matt explained.   
  
“Bonnie could probably find a spell to put him in a coma for a while. I mean… I know you don't want to enlist her help, but it may be the best way.” Tyler suggested. “I mean even with the two of us springing on him there is a chance he could get the upper hand in some way. He is older. Also, do you really want to kill someone? I know it is Damon, and he deserves some sort of competence, but could you really kill him, Care?” Caroline bit her lip and envisioned actually driving a stake into Damon’s heart and then a flash of sad green eyes looking down at his dead brother.   
  
“No…”   
  
“How about you compel Elena tonight to go to where Jeremy is. Should be pretty safe and then we deal with Damon. I agree with Tyler about Bonnie. I hate bringing her into this too but…”   
  
“It is what it is?” She flatly interrupted. “Well, if that’s the case, I am going back to sleep.” Tyler and Matt watch Caroline disappear into the back of the house.   
  
“Do you think Bonnie will ever forgive us?” Tyler’s solemn question made Matt shrug.   
  
“Would we forgive us? After all, we’ve done?”   
  
“Suppose not.” Tyler turned to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. “I understand why she’s furious, sad, whatever at us but… it doesn’t hurt any less, you know?”   
  
“It hurts to be held accountable.” Matt agreed. “It makes us realize how much we’ve taken advantage of her.”   
  
“I wish… I wish we had never been supernaturals. Wish the fuckface Klaus never showed his face in this town and ruin everything. I wish Elena wasn’t born as some doppelganger!” Tyler’s spout of anger made Matt flinched. “I wish… I could have done better.”   
  
“Better?”   
  
“I should have been a better friend.” Tyler’s bitter laugh filled the air. “I think we all could have been better friends to her… When Stefan told us that day, she no longer wanted to even be associated with us… I went home and thought about everything. A question popped into my head that I hated the answer to.” He paused, his eyes glazing over Matt. “Who did Bonnie have? We have each other and hell, some of us have family still. Elena had Jeremy and the Salvatores...who did Bonnie have?”   
  
“Us,” Matt frowned. “At least in the beginning.”   
  
“Who did Bonnie have?” Tyler repeated. “ **Who** did Bonnie have?”   
  
“No one.”   
  
“And it hurt,” Tyler said, “when I realized that.” Matt remained silent as Tyler carried on cooking eggs and bacon.  “To be honest, I hope Damon leaves us no choice but to kill him. So at least someone that hurt Bonnie is buried six feet under. I have no idea...how to even express my regret or say sorry. How do you apologize to someone that doesn’t even want to hear it?”   
  
“I wouldn’t give up all hope. Forgiveness may be a shot in the dark but for her to at least hear what we have to say, I don’t believe she would turn down an apology.”   
  
“I think...we should. It does sicken me that we may have to ask for her help and the apology would seem as though we are doing it for the wrong reasons, but we have to at least try, right?”   
  
“Right.”    
  
**-X-** **  
** **  
** Bonnie was running. That’s all she could do was run. Her legs pushed to their limit as a shadowy figure stalking her with ferocious speed. The pelting rain making the woods slick and muddy. Inevitably, she was slowed down by slipping, but she kept going even as she continued to lose her balance. Her bare feet felt the jabs of pointy rocks or twigs on the ground, but despite the pain, she kept fleeing. She had no other choice.   
  
As she made it to the clearing, she was only greeted by more woods at the edge of it. Could she really keep outrunning this thing or would she meet her doom? The shadowy figure took a step into the field but halted its pursuit. She grabbed a nearby branch that’s end was sharp and pointed it in the direction of the mysterious thing. She kept backing up, but her eyes remained focus on the darkened figure.   
  
“Stay back.” She hissed.   
  
“Why should I?” Bonnie froze at the voice that had haunted her since she had retrieved Stefan from the bar. The darkness faded, and she was looking at a mirror image of herself across the field. “When will you give in? To the urges. To your desires.” She tilted her head. “If you use your magic now you will be at the crossroads of that decision. The effects have finally caught up with you, and now you must choose.”  _ Choose? At the crossroads? _ _   
_   
“There are technically three options, but there really is only one real option…” She trailed. “You don’t want to be a murder, and you don’t want to die.”   
  
“I choose none of the options,” Bonnie said curtly. “I’ll find a different way.”   
  
“You’ll see reason.” She hummed. “The urges will be taking full effect after all, and the next time you use magic… You’ll have to make that choice. Will be overcome by sinful lust or bloodlust? Or will you die as your mind descends into insanity?”    
  
“Black Magic created you,” Bonnie whispered. “This darkness inside me is because of it.”   
  
“Partially.” The mirror image admitted. “But you have a knack trifling your own nature. Hiding and suppressing your true emotions. You bury your desires. Now it has all come back to bite you in the ass.”   
  
“My true nature?”   
  
“Yes, when your true feelings and instincts take over...it will be a true spectacle. You have a good amount of choices in men if your dreams are any indication.”   
  
“I will never be like that!”   
  
“Restraining yourself needlessly always comes with consequences...” And in the blink of an eye, she vanished. The voice’s last words echoed in her head. “Repress any desire, and it will come back tenfold.”   
  
**-X-**   
  
A soon as she awoke, she felt the heat between her legs. Bonnie was suddenly flooded with a buzzing need, and her body had been highly aroused. She then noticed she was curled up to Stefan’s side as he lay in a deep slumber. She quickly got out of his grasp and off the bed before heading to the bathroom. She closed the door softly as not to awake him any further before locking it.   
  
She was in full panic mode, and the world seemed to have gone upside down. She didn’t know how to react to the dream or anything. All this stress and anxiety that had been pumping through her blood rapidly the last few days had come crashing down. Tears flooded her vision, and she could not help the wailing escaping her lips.   
  
She had no one else to blame but herself for this path she had taken. Had she been blinded by anger to choose this? She was an idiot. An idiot! All her issues were solely her own doing.   
  
As her thoughts directed their anger on her, she slumped onto the ground. Her sobs relentless and she had no way to resolve any conflict in her war-zone of a mind. She was at the mercy of her mind and her painful arousal. Each second her mind throbbing and her body feeling jabs of pain made her feel helpless.   
  
“Bonnie?” Stefan’s voice caused her to muffle her sounds with her hand. “What’s wrong?”  _ Of course, I woke him up, _ she mentally yelled at herself. However guilty and idiotic she felt for being loud with her crying, she couldn’t help it. Stefan knocked on the door multiple times, but she didn’t answer. Or more specifically, she couldn’t answer. Her sobbing and heavy breathing made her unable to even utter a word.   
  
She knew if she didn’t open the door he was going to break it if his twisting of the handle was any indication but she, for the life of her, couldn’t even move an inch. She had never felt so weak not even the times she had been a breath away from death. Her eyes watched as he kept knocking and relentlessly twisting the locked knob, but she was checked out mentally. She drifted, and she could no longer hear his words. His shouting was white noise. A buzzing sound in the back of her mind. Soon enough, the room became blurry, and she knew she was being pulled slowly away from reality.    
  
It was as if she had left her body completely. It was dark, wherever she was. She had no sense of time or place. She was just gone.   
…   
…   
Fuzzy...black...no pain…   
No sense of self….   
  
She was gone.   
  
….   
  
She did not know how long she had been mentally out of it or in her platonic state. All she knew was the Ripper had been violently shaking her body for some time until she truly snapped out of it. Her eyes were back in focus, and she could see his face as clear as day. The expression on the Ripper’s face was something she had never seen: concern. When their eyes had met, he abruptly stopped shaking her.   
  
“Bonnie,” he sighed. She wiped her tears away with the back of her palm. She hadn’t even realized in her out of body experience she had been crying still. “What the hell happened?”   
  
“I…” Fits of laughter suddenly erupted from her mouth, and she could feel the tears running down her cheeks once more. The rollercoaster of emotions had even disturbed Bonnie, and she had no choice but to be strung along by them. As she was brought under again, she was swiftly brought back up when Stefan had splashed water on to her face.    
  
“...” She gripped the towel he had handed her.    
  
“Bonnie, what’s wrong?” The Ripper asked again but this time with more desperation in each word.    
  
“I’m out of...time.” She murmured. “Time...Time….”   
  
“What?” He cursed under his breath when he once again splashed water onto her, but this time the hot water made her jolt back into consciousness.    
  
“I’ve… got myself in some deep shit with this magic stuff, haven’t I? I know I’ve been running around the issue, and I thought maybe I’d be different. That I would be the exception to the rule…” She could feel a sharp jab of pain. “...I wasn’t.” The pain swelling inside her as if a balloon ready to pop. Her head was frazzled. “I’ve been a dark practitioner awhile now. Longer than you’ve probably assumed.”   
  
“Do you mean…” The Ripper’s lips formed a thin line, and she could tell he was boiling underneath even if his expression was stoic. “You’ve actively chosen to go insane?”   
  
“I thought I could overcome it like everything I had before. Guess…” She inhaled as she felt her body aching with a new intensity of pain. “Not…”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Who cared?” She answered. The honesty in her voice made him falter. “But as I said before...I thought I would be fine even with your warning.” She let her head fall onto his shoulder.   
  
“Everything...hurts. I want it...to go away.” He stilled, and her heart raced. They both knew what she was asking. What this meant.   
  
“I can make the pain go away.” He whispered. His hand tenderly stroking her head and she felt a fraction of numbness to her onslaught of pain. It was wrong. She knew that wholeheartedly but she made no effort to stop him or utter as simple of a word as no. As fucked up as it was, she wanted to give in to her urges that had been plaguing her. She couldn’t stand another second of this pain. She wanted it gone no matter the cost. Gone! GONE!  **GONE!**   
  
She was surprised by the initial tenderness of the kiss. The Ripper was not a soft and tinder being, but she could tell he was treating her like a fragile china doll. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies closer. His warmth was addicting and comforting. She felt a chill run down her spine as his hands moved down along her spine. The pain subsiding with each moment. Her headaches began to become a thing of the past. She was back in control of her body and mind.    
  
She savored it. The warmth of him and the pain he had helped wash away. It was just them.   
A darker emotion crept into her. A foreign entity she had never bared witness to. A sudden feverish urge ran through her, and she instinctually pressed her body against his.   
  
“ _ Mine. _ ” She triumphantly said between their kissing.    
  
“Yours.” As a reward for his submission, she left a trail of kisses down his neck.    
  
“Off.” She demanded as she yanked at his shirt. He had no qualms about her request and had flung his shirt to the side. She let her nails run along his chest as she reignited their heated kissing.   
  
But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t what she truly wanted.   
  
“Bed.” She whispered. The Ripper seemed somewhat uneasy at the request, but she shrugged. She didn’t care that much after all. She grabbed his face before she began biting and easing his lips. The Ripper growled at her teasing before gripping her hips and pulling onto his lap.   
  
“Ah.” She moaned as he nipped at her neck. She retaliated by leaving a scratch on his chest with her nail causing him to let out a deep groan at the sensation.   
  
_ This is wrong. _   
  
The voice was silenced as the Ripper’s hand went under her shirt. She whimpered as his thumb rubbed against her bra. The friction only making her more heated and damning her clothes. She suddenly felt her shirt being lifted up and his head going down. As his tongue trailed down, her body became more flustered. She let her eyes clothes, and she concentrated on the wetness of his tongue going down her chest as his hands teased her breasts.   
  
_ This is wrong... This is Stefan. Stefan! _ _   
_ _   
_ Her eyes flung open. Any primal urge she had left in her was swiftly cast aside when she realized the gravity of the situation. She was about to fuck the Ripper because her dark magic status was making her get doused up on lust. She felt a surge of disgust at her actions. She was about to fuck a vampire that was her ex-best friend’s boyfriend.   
  
“No.” She suddenly untangled herself from his grasp and then got up from the floor. Without a second thought, she headed out.   
  
_ I have to leave. I need to get away from Stefan. _ __   
  
Even though she could hear him calling after her, she didn’t turn back. She only kept walking.   



	6. Flustered

**Chapter 6:** _Flustered_

She didn’t know how she ended up in the Mystic Fall's local cemetery, but there she was. She was resting against a tree at the outskirts looking at the gravestones. Her mind racing with barely any seconds between each thought. The scene playing over and over again in her head like a broken record. Circles and circles she went.

_**I'm really fucked, aren't I? I’m fucked. I’m fucked!** _

_Stefan._ The word made her heart flutter, and she damned herself to hell and back. It was wrong. Despite Elena being her least favorite person in the world, Stefan was the biggest “no” in the world. He and Elena were basically soulmates up until Klaus's trip. He was Elena's. Besides, shouldn't she be waiting on Jeremy? Their relationship had faded into the void along with everything else in Bonnie’s life, but everyone seemed to have thought she would come back around on his arrival. Even her, for a little while. Besides that, it wasn’t even Stefan. The Ripper had been in full control.

Even if he didn't remember what happened between them, it still made her mad at her weakness. She had been with the Ripper, a version of himself that he loathed. Basically taking advantage of the Ripper's willingness to fuck anyone and happiness to offend or piss off Stefan. The more she thought about the situation, the more guilt that filled her veins. In a way, she had violated his trust and his body.

She could feel tears swelling in her eyes and causing the scenery around her to become fuzzy. She hastily wiped the stray tears away. Her heart ached at the thought of causing Stefan to distrust her. She couldn’t bare it. But she knew no matter how hard she wished the emotions away, she wanted Stefan. A confession best left at the confessionals. A desire that should be on the bookshelf it was found.

An innocent crush that she had kept hidden away. He was Elena’s so any such emotions were tucked into compartments of her mind that she had purposely forgotten about. She only sought friendship from him. After all that’s been endured, it seemed to be just them. He stuck around with her till the end and Elena had disappeared into the background. Whatever crush there had been was now a full fledged fucked up carnal desire that could no longer be repressed. She could blame the Dark Magic, partially.

But, where does she go from here? Where does she go from this point?

“Hiding from someone, my dear?” She jolted at the voice. Kol tilted his head. “You seem…” She realized at that moment how disheveled she probably looked to any onlooker. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing pajamas, had no shoes, and probably had reddened eyes from her nonsensical crying on the car ride here. She crossed her arms and never had she felt such a want to become invisible. She just wanted to blend in with the trees and have the world forget there was a Bonnie Bennett.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, we all have days like those.” Kol bent down to her eye level. “I think I have a couple more thanks to Klaus.” Despite circumstances, she couldn’t help but let out a curt laugh at his comment.

“I think he has added a few to mine too.” She sighed and turned to him. “Why are you here?”

“I had brought flowers to Sheila.” He said. Her eyes softened at the mention of her Grandmother.

“How do you respect someone you don't know?” She murmured. The question had been bugging her, and she still knew much less about Kol than the other Mikaelsons.

“Bennetts have always been friends of ours, even in the face of adversity. I am saddened by the fact I have not been in contact with them for a few generations—of course, I had no choice in the matter.” His allusion to his brother didn't go unnoticed. “I am doing this more out of forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness?”

“If I hadn't been asleep, I would have surely known Sheila,” Kol said. “As I would have known all the witches before you. I knew most of your ancestors off the top of my head. If I had known and been there, I would have stopped Damon's foolish plan that led to her death.” Her eyes widened slightly and wondered who told him about the specifics of Sheila’s death.

“Why so loyal? Sorry, but it is a lot to take in, and you're family…”

“I know it must be hard to entertain that idea, and I am not sure if I can explain the complexity of our family's histories in one afternoon. You surely don't seem up to it either...but think of my family through these lenses. They have been a menace to you in the past but not as demented as they could be. Not to excuse their actions, but they could have been much more abysmal in making you do their bidding. My family just shows gratitude... in odd ways. If you had been some witch, Klaus would have surely killed you without a second thought. Even if she was as powerful as you. Or would have taken you with him while he had that idiotic road trip with Stefan.” Even the mention of Stefan's name made her tense. “You're the biggest threat to my family—if Klaus hadn't acted the other two would have or even myself. We don't take threats lightly.” She took a deep breath and let the idea swim in her head for a moment, but no matter how hard she tried to see the “truth” in his words, she couldn’t. Klaus’s behavior, including the others, had left her and her friends tormented and deathly afraid. How could it be worse?

“You're right. It is hard to entertain that.” She admitted. “Considering all that they’ve done. To think they could be worse than even that…” How monstrous must they actually be if they are playing nice currently?

“I suppose so.” If it weren’t for all the guilt, she was currently feeling, his words would have definitely had that effect. Never has she heard someone sound so defeated. “Everyone has left the mansion to do whatever the hell they want. Come back with me. I think some food and perhaps a shower could help at least a little bit?” To be frank, Kol's suggestion was more than tempting, considering her unfortunate circumstance.

“Are you saying I smell?”

“You smell deliciously like lavender and death.” She wrinkled her nose at the comment.

“So gross then.” She sighed. “But it kind of defeats the purpose if I shower then put back on the same clothes.”

“I will get you something to wear, no worries.”

“No—”

“Do you have any better ideas, love?” Kol's teasing undertone made her shiver.

“Call me love again, and you will be set on fire.”

“Really?” He pulled back the stands of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. “I like fire… in certain circumstances.” She swatted his hand and immediately scooted over. “Where did all that spirit go?” He whispered. “I don't mind being talked down to if there are repercussions later. Do not be coy, I am being honest.” She was truly eating those words she had told him previously. She huffed.

“So you're really just a pervert? That's 'the honest' you ?”

“Part-time.” He mused. “But it is not something to be an open book about.”

“As long as you don't try anything,” Bonnie warned. “I will go with you.”

“I would never do anything without your explicit consent.” His grin did not put her at ease. If it had been any other day, she would have been able to fend off his statements. But after the twists and turns of this morning, she barely had energy to mutter comprehensible sentences.

**-X-**

Klaus had walked into the mansion with a bickering Rebekah and Elijah in tow. It was rare for Elijah to lower himself to argue with Rebekah in such a childish manner but considering the replica bitch (his new pet name for the doppelganger) had crossed their paths with a sulking demeanor, Elijah had to be the nobleman.

He settled down on the dining room chair as the two followed suit. He nearly sighed as the arguing continued even as they sat down. He began to just tune them out and eat the grapes left on a tray. If their arguing continued through dinner, Klaus wasn’t quite sure of a solution considering he was out of daggers (or more so they hid them from him).

“Should I start drinking now, or is this conversation going to end?” He abruptly spoke.

“Do you always have to go after those Petrova whores?” Rebekah spat. “You haven’t learned your lesson the last two times?”

“Elena—”

“Kol?” They then turned when suddenly a wet Bonnie Bennett with only a short towel came prancing into the living room. When they had made eye contact, it was a moment of pure silence. No one said anything or even moved a muscle. Her chocolate eyes became completely dilated and comparable to a deer in headlights.

Klaus felt his breath hitch, and if he has a beating heart, it would have stopped completely. A mixture of shock and arousal flooded his senses. The towel barely hid anything and was quite...thin. Not much was left to the imagination. When he snapped out of his trance, he wondered why she was precisely here.

 _Kol._ Klaus felt his blood run cold and couldn't help the instinctual clutching of his fist. Had he really seduced the Witch? While his feelings were recent and for a short while unrequited, he thought of the progress of the other night. They had talked as if old comrades and even if she was hesitant to him at times, she was comfortable. She had to have had some level of trust in him to tell him her secrets. Or at least he thought. Was the progress a mere illusion?

Kol walked into the house and immediately looked between her and them. His expression remained blank, and Klaus couldn't guess what was running through his mind.

“I thought you would be home later.” He said.

“Something...came up?” Even his sister was at a loss for words. Kol nodded before dragging the frozen Bonnie upstairs to what he assumed was his bedroom.

“Am I hallucinating or..?” Rebekah trailed. “That’s Bonnie Bennett.”

“What’s she doing here?” Elijah turned to Klaus who could only give a shrug as an answer.

“I’ll see what Kol is up to.” Klaus was already up when he said it. He made his way up the stairs and barged into Kol’s bedroom without warning. Kol was knocking on the bathroom door and made a tsk sound before looking over towards him.

“Came to investigate?” Kol rolled his eyes. “She locked herself in my bathroom. She’s embarrassed.”

“I suppose being clothes with only a towel in front of Originals may warrant some embarrassment.” He paused. “But this seems extreme…” Suddenly, the door opened slightly but enough to allow her to fling a toiletry at Klaus. He, of course, caught the item with ease. “Sorry to burst your bubble, darling, but usually the drama queen title is for me. So I would suggest stopping.” He smirked as he heard a faint, muffled laugh.

“Come on, darling, it is just us,” Kol cooed. “No need to hide.” After much delay, she finally opened the door. This time she was wearing a shirt and some pajama pants.

“I hate today.” Her gloomy voice made Klaus want to snicker.

“Look on the bright side, tomorrow could suck worse than today.” Klaus reply earned him a glare. “Don’t worry about Rebekah or Elijah. You just frightened them is all.”

“I frightened them? How the fuck did I frighten them?”

“Well, a Bennett Witch in a towel prancing through our house would come as a shock to them. Especially since you weren’t there to kill them.” He was still laughing mentally at their faces of pure shock. “Kol, do you mind going to check on them?” Kol, miraculous, agreed to it without arguing and left for dining room. When he had gotten a reasonable distance away, and after closing the door, Klaus turned to Bonnie. He didn’t want eavesdroppers.

“Is there a reason for your visit?”

“I’m sure everything looks pretty bad from your standpoint...” The redness in her cheeks even brighter than the other night.

“From my experience, it is best not to assume anything about you.”

“Today has been terrible, and I pretty much was in a graveyard for awhile. Kol happened to be there, and he said I smelled and should probably eat. So I came here with him...This is beyond embarrassing. Having you guys see me…” She swallowed. “Like that.” Ah. Klaus couldn’t help but be relieved that she hadn’t been romanced by his brother.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about.” She only sighed at him.

“I should leave. That's what I should do.” The nervous breathing and the twitching soon became too obvious to ignore. Like a bird trapped in a birdcage. Her dilated eyes and shaky voice with her hands that would not quit shaking had the telltale signs of something being astray. “I should...go.” Klaus wants to pick at the issue. He wanted to know why she was in a graveyard in the first place and why the idea of leaving had made her nervous.

“Well, what's stopping you?” The question generic enough to not seem pushy but he wanted answers. It was strange even in their more intense moments in the past she at least pulled the facade of calmness. To see Bonnie Bennett such as this was an oddity.

“I don't want to go home right now.” She admitted. “Things are crazy at the moment, especially at home. And I just… Why am I saying this? You probably don't want to hear about my problems.” Klaus’s interest was peaked, and he wondered if she was having any trouble with her old misfit group.

“It doesn't bother me,” Klaus said with a shrug. “Honesty is refreshing to someone like me.”

“Really?”

“Not at all. Besides, if things are as hectic as you say, why not get away for a moment?” It was a motto Klaus seemed to live by with at this point or at least used to.

“They wouldn't want me here. We're practically enemies.”

“I don't think Rebekah has that much of an opinion of you to be perfectly honest. All I know is she hates the doppelganger. Then again, she hates all of them. As for Elijah, I doubt he would be unfriendly.” He continued, “When he isn't talking about Elena's virtuous nature or how she is different from the rest, he did say a few things about yourself. Nothing of ill will.”

“It doesn't matter because he—” She halted, but Klaus already knew where her train of thought was heading.

“Betrayed you?” Klaus finished. “Seems like forever ago. The curse and all. Regret anything? Regret not killing me?” He doesn’t know why he asks it, but he does.

“You turned out...fine.”

“You sound like a begrudging mother.” His mocking remark earned him a glare. The door opened, and Kol appeared with an annoyed expression.

“They want to meet her.”

“Meet me? They’ve already met me.” Bonnie stuttered. Kol turned to Klaus.

“Can you take her home, so she isn’t forced to sit through their questioning?” Klaus nodded.“I’ll go… stall.” Kol left the room quickly.

“Ready to leave, love?” Klaus smirked.

“There isn’t much of a choice in this, is there?” She lowered her head, and Klaus couldn’t help but laugh. While his spirited Witch was an amusing woman, this side of Bonnie Bennett was just as refreshing.


	7. Roughness

**Chapter 7:** _Roughness_

 

Caroline arrived at Elena’s doorstep sharply at 1 but hesitated to knock. She was lying if she said she wasn't nervous. The situation frightened her. Seeing her childhood friend descend into such a twisted world view and shadow Damon like a lost puppy was a pill she couldn’t swallow. The decision she had to force Elena to make really made her gut turn because the fact they have gotten to this point, irked her. She would have died for her friend and has been in the line of fire so she could be safe. But now...her behavior was beyond disgusting. The shallow, self-centered thought process Elena had to go through to do what she was going to do to Bonnie was at the very least disheartening.

Caroline can understand Elena’s upset emotions towards Bonnie. She was no saint and had felt strings of anger when hearing the information, but she had reflected upon her friendship with her. She had been so engrossed with her own problems that Bonnie became a background character to her. A fuzzy figure that’s only trait was “witch.” So much so, she hadn’t even noticed her absence. Any anger that had been mustered toward Bonnie and her ending her friendship with everyone was then directed at Caroline.

Bonnie Bennett, a woman far from perfection and too made hasty, terrible decisions but had always had the core value to protect people. She was a far cry from sainthood, had fits of anger that often led to a vampire having an aneurysm, and the Queen of martyrdom, but she was a light that burned bright in times of darkness. She was what was good. 

She had thought of a thousand ways to apologize to Bonnie. Explain her behavior... Explain herself...A million times she has gotten into her car and pass her house. But what stops her? The fear of a destroyed relationship. The one day she had come to warn her, it had given her a glimpse of hope of their recollection. It was probably a good ways away, but she had time, and this time, she was prepared to lift the weight of her friend’s burden just as she had done for all of them. 

Maybe Caroline should be thankful for the friendship breakup. Having her view change in a snap of a finger and the forced introspection had matured her a little bit. Just a little. She had taken many things for granted, and it didn’t end with only Bonnie. 

Seeing what Stefan had done for Elena would make any girl swoon. He was the hero in every woman’s fantasy and a friend of many. To see what Elena had done to him—to truly understand the Ripper—made Caroline’s insides twist. Seeing Elena borderline flirting with Damon made the ickiness in her stomach worse. The worst thing was… who did Stefan have? His emotions, wellbeing, and life were cast aside just as easily as Bonnie’s had been.

She could almost laugh at how the situation had unfolded. The martyrs have thrown in the towel and now everything in shambles. If it had been Caroline, she would have quit a long time ago. Selfless was not a character trait of hers. 

So, the least she can do for her once best friend and friend was to deal with the pest who had the potential of getting people injured or worse. In the back of her mind, however, she did hope this would lead her to get into their good graces or the start of the mending of a friendship they once had. 

She then knocked on the door and patiently waited for Elena to come to the door. She had ordered Tyler and Matt to stay at home because the last thing she wanted was Elena to become nervous. Caroline was sure her presence already spooked Elena enough if the timidness in the way she spoke over the phone was any indication. Caroline had wanted to postpone the meeting until the nighttime, but Elena seemed set on her coming over in the afternoon, which she obliged. She wanted it out in the air. This situation was going to be resolved now. Caroline had gone over her monologue multiple times in her head. She needed to stand her ground, and this had to stop one way or another. 

“Hey,” Elena greeted. The girl had been clearly sulking all day if the tissues in the foreground were any indication, but she needed to be firm and concise. Trampling over Elena’s feelings were the least of her worries.

“Elena, we have to talk." Caroline had walked deeper into the house and headed to the living room. Elena sat down on the couch with her arms crossed while Caroline remained standing up. “You're about to make a decision that will not end well for you. Reconsider what you are about to do.” 

“Reconsider what? She needs help because this behavior is unlike her. The Spirits will make her see reason.”

“No, you need help, Elena.” Caroline interrupted. “This behavior is unlike you. Whatever Damon is telling you or what you’re even telling yourself right now is wrong. There is nothing wrong with Bonnie; you just won’t admit she left all of us because we ignored her.”

“You just can’t see it.” Her comment was so childish Caroline nearly screamed at her.

“No, I can. You’re the one who’s blinded. You can’t fathom other people's feelings above your own because of how long other people have put you on a pedestal, and now you’re mad everyone has moved on. You’re mad people are putting their feelings first before yours. Take off that crown you seem to think you have because you're just like the rest of us.” The entitlement made her skin crawl. Caroline knew this conversation was overdue based on Elena’s reactions but always better late than never. "This has to end one way or another, Elena.”

“You’re making me out to be some villain just because I care about Bonnie. There is something wrong with her and Stefan! She’s obviously doing something to him.”

“You don’t care, you’re just angry your toys got tired of being used. Not to mention your jealousy, you’re angry that Stefan is around her and not you." Caroline huffed. “Someone else was chosen over you get used to it. You will never be everyone’s first pick.” She began to wonder if this was all Elena talking. The self-centeredness and entitlement were definitely from her but the anger and spitefulness… Caroline couldn’t help but question how much Damon’s words influenced her. She knew Damon wanted Bonnie put back on a leash and, he probably was able to sway Elena to his view due to Bonnie’s harshness towards her. It wouldn’t be all that difficult, after all. She was already shallow in her beliefs about those around her and being fed that she was right probably cemented the idea.

Regardless of what Damon was doing, he was creating someone who wasn’t Elena, and Elena didn’t seem to mind the change. Caroline found it harder and harder as the days passed by not to compare Katherine and Elena. The once stark differences between them were no more. The overlap was eerie, and she wondered if Damon saw the resemblance. She wanted to believe he wasn’t trying to create a Katherine that did love him, but she had no evidence that said otherwise.

“You’re projecting your insecurities onto me.” Caroline nearly rolled her eyes and already knew what was coming. “Because you weren’t chosen over me when it came to men. This is your way of getting back at me." She knew Elena intended to hurt her, and once upon a time, the statement would have brought tears to her eyes. She had felt like a shadow to Elena. Never first place. The men would flock to Elena while she had to try to get one’s attention.

“You’re right! I **was** insecure because men seemed to flock to you but not anymore. Unlike you right now, I grew up. I got the hell over it. I stopped comparing myself to you and moved on with my life. The men in my life want me and not you. I don’t see you as a competitor in anything.” Caroline paused. “This ends right now, Elena. Either cool off, or you’re being sent off to live with Jeremy.”

“You can’t do that!” **_But you can choose how everyone else has to live their lives? If they live or die? How come you get to play God?_ **

“I can and just as you did to Jeremy. This is your comeuppance. You took other people’s choices away for so long now, your choice is being taken away.” Caroline said. “Back off or be sent away.” When the brunette didn’t answer, Caroline sped up to her and ripped her vervain necklace off. The doe-eyed girl’s eyes widened, and she began screaming in hysterics.

“Caroline! You can’t do this! YOU’RE WRONG!” She cried. “Wrong. Wrong! Bonnie has him under some sort of spell. The Ripper needs help, or he’ll keep going on killing sprees!” The delusions ended here. Caroline gripped Elena’s arms tightly, not even caring if she got bruised. This ends now.

“Choose or I’ll—” Suddenly a large pair of hands gripped the sides of her face and twisted. _Snap._

**-X-**

 

The ride home was quiet. Klaus had let the radio play the whole time, and awkwardness in the car lingered. She became increasingly nervous as they grew ever closer to her home. In an effort to distract herself, she hummed to the tunes of the music and had turned up the volume. As if to drown out her troublesome thoughts.

What was she going to tell the Ripper? What if Stefan was now in control? How could she possibly act normal around him after this morning? She knew the Ripper wasn’t going to turn the other cheek to her behavior. He probably would pounce on her with questions as soon as she got home about this morning and all that she had “confessed” to him during her meltdown in the bathroom. She didn’t know what she could say to him. How to explain herself properly. To him, her answers of why she had chosen this path would be madness.

She just didn’t know how to go about it. Could he forget and move on or…?

"Like Queen, I suppose?" When Klaus had spoken, she had been so engrossed in her worries that she nearly jumped when she heard him. She took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself down before leaning back in her seat. 

"Everyone likes Queen." 

"Just never pegged you as the type as all. I would have thought you would gravitate towards jazz. Seem to have the personality for it.” Now he wanted to be chatty? She rubbed her temples.

"Like the genre. My grams played it a lot when she was alive. She only let me listen to one other genre in her house, and it was old rock. I listened to Queen, Fleetwood Mac, Elton John, and the Beatles on repeat when she let me play it." She began to hum to the music again mostly to end the conversation. The silence and peace was short lived when a particular song started. Her face starts to heat up when she realized what song was now playing on the radio. Could the song "Can you feel the love, tonight?" have ever been played at a worse moment? 

"Your face turns red a lot. Have you noticed?" Of course, Klaus is quick to indulge in her misery. She didn’t grant him any more satisfaction and quickly changed the radio station. 

"I like that song.”

“Cry to someone who cares.” She replied, which caused him to laugh.

“Bennett witches are always so cruel to me. You favor the witch kiss up Kol.”

“He respects my family, plus he was a witch once.”

“Of course he told you he was a witch. He will never stop bemoaning about his lack of magic. I supposed that miserable bastard is angry at the fact that I get to retain my werewolf side, but his witch side vanished.” Klaus paused. “Anyhow, I do respect your family. You just really _test_ that respect.” She laughed at the comment but feigned innocent.

“What would a young gal like me do to test the patience of you, Mr. Mikaelson?” The overt sweetness in her voice caused Klaus to glance over at her with a look.

“Don’t worry, I have a list lying around somewhere.” He chuckled. “Probably the size of a book by now.” Time must have slipped past her because suddenly he had pulled onto her driveway. The nervousness that had left her momentarily had resurged with a vengeance. The only plan she had conjured was locking herself inside her bedroom but she supposed that would do?

Without a moment to spare, she exited the car in haste and was going to shout a quick thanks, but she halted in her tracks as she saw Klaus step out of the vehicle. She stared at him curiously and wondered if there was something he wanted. Or perhaps something he needed to tell her? She almost stepped toward Klaus to ask him but was frozen in her place when she heard his voice. 

"Bonnie?" Her eyes snapped in the direction of the voice to find the Ripper was leaning on the door frame. His eyes locked with Klaus, and she was mentally cursing out herself. “I think a stray followed you home.”

"Oh Ripper, every time I see you, I somehow become less fond of you." Klaus grinned at his hardened glare. All Bonnie could hope was that Klaus not admit to knowing about Stefan's predicament. She knew Stefan, nor the Ripper would be pleased. "I wouldn't worry too much. I was only reminiscing about our colorful history together."

"Our history?" The coolness in his tone left the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"Don't worry. I only told her the interesting parts. Can't have her thinking you were a bore back in the day, now can we?"

"Quit it before you both end up on fire." Her death threat only fell on deaf ears.

"I'm only joking." Klaus then smirks and faces Bonnie. "So, coffee? I would rather not have to deal with my siblings at the moment, as you know." 

"There's a Waffle House a mile away," Ripper spoke. "Maybe they'll tolerate your company."

"You may find me intolerable, but the witch seems amused by my antics." While she didn't want Klaus to step a foot into her home, she didn't want to be left alone with the Ripper. As it looked like he had been waiting for her, she was sure he wasn't going to brush off the issue. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Let Klaus come inside with her or deal with the Ripper?

She sighed before saying, "I'll make coffee if you behave. If not, your getting thrown out."

"I will be on my best behavior." The Ripper disappeared into the house and was sure if he hadn't been angry with her before tonight, he was now. Klaus walked behind her as she walked up to her porch. She walked past the threshold and had turned to face him. Klaus came as close to the entrance as he could and his blue eyes of mischief stared into hers. This isn’t a good idea. This is not a good idea!

"Forgetting something, my dear?" He tilted his head. “An invitation perhaps?” _This is dangerous._

"Promise you will behave. I seriously can’t deal with you and the Ripper being at each other’s throats.”

"You have my word, Bonnie." The sincerity in his voice and the use of her real name had made her heart skip. She sighed and hoped she didn’t regret the decision she was about to make.

“Come in, Klaus.” Klaus passed through the threshold and had a particular look on his face. She was unsure if he was smirking or...smiling? Klaus then followed her to the kitchen, where she began brewing coffee.

“Nice atmosphere.” He commented. “Quaint.” She nearly rolled her eyes at his wording.

“I know, I’m poor. Don’t insult my house because you live in a castle.” After a moment of not giving a reply, she turned to face him.

“Is this how we will be forever?” He asked in a serious tone. “You seem to be under the assumption I always say something out of spite, or I am slyly insulting you. Don’t I deserve a little bit of the benefit of the doubt?” It takes her a moment to come up with a reply. Klaus’s comment had...surprised her.

“I suppose you’re right.” Considering all that Klaus has done for her up to this point...maybe she was giving him a hard time? When the brew was finished, she poured the brew into one of her coffee mugs and set it down. She went back to clean the coffee machine, and once done, she leaned against the countertop.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want my spirited witch. The catty back and forth is amusing.” He paused. “I just want the benefit of the doubt _sometimes._ ” Spirited? She smiled at the word.

“Your witch?” The Ripper said as he stepped into the room. "She isn't part of your collection." He approached Bonnie and handed her her phone. "I heard it ringing…" She then swiped off the lock screen to see her notifications.

"Just as she isn't part of yours." Klaus retorted. Maybe she would have told them to quit their childishness before someone ends up being thrown out a window and that she belonged to no one, but she felt her heart sink as she looked at her call history.

“Shit. Shit!” She cursed.

“What?” The Ripper came closer to glance at her screen.

“Tyler has called me like ten times, and Matt has tried twenty. They’ve never bugged me or said a word up until now…”

“Call Tyler back. Put him on speaker.” She tried her best to calmly dial Tyler’s number and did as the Ripper had ordered.

“Bonnie! Caroline is gone—Damon and Elena took her.”

“Took her? What happened?”

“Long story short, today Caroline went to talk to Elena about her trying to persuade you that you’re wrong between just them two. She was going to give her an ultimatum that she either is sent with Jeremy or leaves you alone. We gave her about an hour and a half before we went over there to find no one at home and Caroline’s car still parked at the curb. Only Damon could have done something… I know it is a lot of me and Matt to ask but please, can you help us find her? They’re so fucking delusional I am not sure what they’ll do especially since Caroline was going to compel her.” Compel?

"Is there any other information you can give, Tyler?"

He was silent for a moment before saying, "They had talked earlier, but it didn't go well. Care was originally going to go back to talk to Elena later in the evening, but Elena wanted her there in the afternoon."

“Hold on one second, Tyler. I need a second to think…” She muted the phone and looked up at both of them. "They set her up."

"That much is obvious." Klaus agreed. "Surprised they weren't suspicious or that she didn't bring one of them as a back up."

"I doubt Caroline would think Elena was capable of doing something like this.”

"Ah, doppelgangers. They all meet the same fate of betraying everyone it seems." Klaus said dryly. "Now, where would they have taken Miss Forbes?"

“They couldn't be in the Salvatore Boardinghouse… too easy to ambush. Where would be a place where they could not be easily ambushed or have the advantage?” The Ripper leaned against the wall. "My brother can be clever if need be."

“Would they have even remained in Mystic Falls? Who is to say they didn’t take her and leave?” Klaus suggested.

"She's bait. They want to draw me out." Bonnie spoke. "Damon could have easily killed her without a second thought or Damon could have sent Care on her merry way with a warning. They think of me as a current threat and know they won't be able to corner me through normal means. When Caroline decided she was siding with me earlier… They probably concocted a plan to kidnap her when she came back to Elena's house."

“So the place they are hiding has to be somewhere that you could be cornered.” Bonnie knew the answer almost immediately. She unmuted the phone.

“The Witch's house,” Bonnie said quietly. “That's where she is. They probably think they can use the Spirits against me."

"That’s fucked up,” Tyler growled. "We'll go there right away."

"Don't get too close. I'll be there as quickly as possible." She hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. She took a deep breath and just wondered when this day of hell was going to end.

 “I thought you promised to retire your superhero cape.” Klaus joked. “Retirement too boring for you?”

 “Not to mention, it is a trap." The Ripper intently looked at her. "Considering your current...status. What will the Spirits do?"

"Take away my powers possibly. Berate me for my behavior." Bonnie clasped her hands. "I have a plan, I think. I just will need help is all."

"I'll come." He immediately agreed.

"The Spirits are strong." She turned over to Klaus. "I suppose it may be a little much to ask of you..?"

"You're asking for my help?" He smirked. "The world must be truly ending. But… I will assist in any way I can." He got up. “I just have to call Kol and say I will be a little late.” He went outside to take his brief call. The atmosphere shifting as soon as the door closed.

“I know this isn’t the best time for this at all but are we going to talk about this morning or is it a hallucination I was having?” She could feel his anger and was somewhat surprised by how restrained he was. The Ripper wasn’t known for biting hit tongue even around her. “I was worried. I can worry, you know?” The overlap of Stefan and the Ripper left her breathless. Maybe she just never gave the Ripper enough credit but she didn’t suppose Stefan did either. From how he was acting, he was a much more complex creature than she had initially thought and perhaps that was the downfall in their understanding of each other.

It hurt. Her chest tightened because she saw in his eyes a mixture of tiredness, confusion, and pain. She knew honesty would not soothe him, but maybe she could get a sense of closure. Never would she have willingly admitted her true feelings to Stefan—the Ripper— but she didn’t know what was going to happen as soon as she stepped into that witch’s house. She was at the crossroads of a decision. There was no turning back if she used her magic, and for the little bit of sanity left in her, she began to wonder if it was even worth it. But at the very least, she can say her piece.

“I…” She didn’t know why she did it, but she grabbed his face. “I thought the Ripper didn’t have emotions... Ran on pleasure and pain.” She gulped. “You scare me. You’re the one who is honest about how you feel, and you aren’t restricted by anyone. I… Stefan, you, were always Elena’s. I burned any feelings I had, and I just can’t. I can’t. I feel like I am betraying Stefan in some way this morning. What I did. Because he loves Elena.” Bonnie could feel tears swelling her vision. Before she could wipe them off, a soft thumb brushed them away. “I know about...you. Your history. I’m scared of what you are, but I just want you. I want you. ” Her chest hurt, and she just wanted to curl up into a ball. “But I don’t know what would happen if I passed that threshold. You were Elena’s before and who knows, maybe after being with me, you’d go back to her. I don’t want to ruin what we have. I don’t—can’t lose what we have.”

“Bonnie—” When she heard the door open, she quickly broke her embrace from him which left a pained look in the Ripper’s eyes.


	8. Downhill

**Chapter 8:** _ Downhill _

 

Caroline woke to the horrendous burning of her skin, but for a few moments, her vision was blurry. She felt as though she was on fire. The whimpering turned to cries as Caroline began to feel the pure intensity of the sensation. She heard movement from somewhere, wherever she was and began to huddle to what she assumed was a wall. She was confined by something and could not escape the burning. The soreness of her neck caused her to hiss between her cries.

As she began to see clearly, her eyes quickly darted around the room. She was in some… old abandoned house? It was late afternoon, maybe? She was alone for now… She looked down to see legs and arms wrapped in chains. The chains coated with something wet. The acidic smell hit her nostrils.

_ Vervain. _

She growled as she tried to rip the chains off her but she couldn’t. The chains remained unbroken, and nothing she did would break her out of it. She was trapped. She scooted to the corner as she heard footsteps walking towards her. She was petrified and all she could do was watch the door to see who was coming. When the door opened, she saw  **him** .

"Welcome to the Witch's House." Damon greeted as he came inside the room. “Enjoying your stay so far?” Elena crept behind him and was staring at Caroline expressionless. The intense spark of emotions hit her like a freight train as soon as she saw Elena.

She screamed and cursed at the bastard before trying violently thrashing. Attempting to break the chain but to no avail. She gritted her teeth at the pain and Damon’s cocky smirk. “What are you gonna do when Tyler finds you, huh?! He’ll kill you.” Any reservations she had about not killing Damon had been thrown out the window. She wanted him dead. The bastard had tormented her enough during his stay in this town and this right now… this is where her patience and empathy for him ends.

“I wouldn’t worry about him. After all, the Spirits only let who they want in this home. Pretty powerful seeing as they can keep you chained up like that.” Damon’s grin growing wider as a sudden wave of pain surged into her head, causing her to gasp. "Now we wait for Bonnie to come to collect you."

"Why are you so sure she’ll come?” She managed to hiss at him as the headache became more pain inducing.

"She isn't too far gone. The witch will come running when she hears you’re in danger. It’s in her nature, and people’s nature is hard to kill off. Then the Spirits will make her see reason…” Damon squatted to her eye level, and if she had any strength left in her, she would have headbutted the asshole. “I should thank you. If it weren’t for your avid support of Bonnie early this morning...I am not sure how I would have gotten her to come here.” A lightbulb in her head clicked, and all she could do was let out a groan. The truth was so painfully apparent that she wondered how she had not become suspicious before. Her friendship with Elena blindsided her.

“So, I was set up by  _ you _ .” She spat at her ex-friend who couldn’t even look at her in the eye. “That’s why you wanted me there at that specific time so he could get me.” She had never felt more stupid, and she regretted that she didn’t at least bring Tyler with her to stay in the car if something went awry. She had thought she had the upper hand, but in reality, she had walked into a trap.

“You were going to compel me!” Care mustered a glare at her. The constant pain of vervain and the uncomfortableness from having her head snapped alongside the Spirits fucking with her head made her a little bit irritable. Today had been a long day, and she knew her hellish day wasn’t going to end anytime soon. Her strength swindling slowly, and black spots began to appear in her vision.

“ _ Go fuck yourself, Elena. _ ” She hissed before passing out from the pain.

**-X-**

They were about fifteen minutes away from the destination, but any confidence she had in her plan had been dwindling since the beginning of the car ride. The faith in her abilities plummeted as her nose began to bleed. Reality came crashing down as her head began to spin. No! No! No! Not now! Please, I have to do this! She pleaded in her head as the blood dripped down to her chin. But...fate wouldn't have it any other way and made sure to remind her of the gravity of the situation. She was about to play savior despite being a ticking time bomb. This spell...was about to unravel her. 

“Fuck.” The panic in her voice caused Stefan and Klaus to turn their eyes away from the road and onto her.

“Napkins in the glove compartment.” He ordered, and the Ripper obliged. He hastily gave her the napkin before she began wiping the blood off. But her nose would not stop bleeding. The blood gushing from her nose had never been this bad. She could feel her muscles from her feet to her upper back begin to tighten and tense. Her head felt a migraine coming on, and her heart would not stop racing no matter how many deep breaths she would take. This was her undoing.

"Stop the car." She then hollered. "I said, STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" Klaus reluctantly pulled on the side of the road and parked. He didn't even have time to ask why before she barreled out of the car. She had made it onto the grass before her knees buckled from both stress and the cramping of her muscles. For a moment, she was imobile.

Speedy thoughts raced in her head.  **_Why is this happening now? Why now? Is fate this cruel?_ ** A new wave of thoughts rushed past her.  **_Why is everything always up to me? Why does this depend on me? Is this worth what my body is saying it will cost?_ ** Bonnie was at a loss, and no amount of confidence would get her to get back up. She wasn’t that magical soldier anymore. She was... at her limit.

“Bonnie!” The Ripper jumped out of the car as she began sobbing. Klaus quickly follows suit.

“I can’t do it.”

“Bon…”

“I can’t do it, Stefan. I just can’t…”

“Here,” Klaus said before tossing the Ripper his keys. “Go to Tyler and Matt. We will be there shortly.” She didn’t hear their last exchange of words, but she guessed he had listened. She heard a door close and a car speeding off.

“You get a tiny nosebleed, and it makes you upset.” Klaus then sat down in front of her. “But I know you, you don’t get fussy about the small bumps in the road. So what is really making you upset?”

“The nosebleed,” She pushed the tears away. “I’m weak. I can’t take on those Spirits. Not in this state…” Her body aching was surely a warning. How could she take on a deranged vampire and dead witches when her body was ready to become comatose?

“A Bennett witch —”

“I haven’t committed to being a dark witch...all the way. It’s getting to me.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “I just can’t. I don’t want to go crazy or become a murderer, but I can't decide. And it’s getting to me… I know I’ve changed because of it. And the dreams….” She shivered. “I just can’t do this. I know I am not strong enough.”

“You don’t have to be any of those things.” He frowned. “There are other options out there.”

“What other options? A whore?” Bonnie shook her head. “I’m not like that. I’m just not. I was and never will be a woman that just opens her legs for anyone that asks.”

“Then keep the men to a minimum. You don’t have to mess with every man you come across.” Klaus then tilted his head. “There may be a few restrictions in being a dark witch, but there is so much liberation and freedom from it. I’ve known witches similar to you or at least your stance on the matter, but they come around. They learn to deal with the consequences of their actions and try to make the most out of the decision.”

“It doesn’t matter if I even accept what your saying as truth. Right now, I’m not strong enough due to my indecision. I don’t think I can save Caroline from them without someone getting hurt or winding up dead. Not in this state. I doubt I can even save her.” Another rush of pain filled her head and she knew the breaking point was closing in.

“We’ll find a way.” Klaus moved closer to her. “Don’t regress from this. You said it yourself that you’re free now. You love the liberation it gave you. Don’t doubt yourself now. You are powerful but your doubt is clouding your judgement.” She just shook her head at his words.

_ Crossroads of a decision… _ The voice still taunted her. She knew what it all meant. What was she willing to lose to save Caroline? They weren’t going to make it out if she didn’t use her powers. She just knew it. No one could convince the Spirits they were wrong, and they were set on convincing her. Punishing her for her disobedience like a misbehaved pet.

“Liberation and freedom… I wanted that at the beginning. I didn’t care what it cost me but I also didn’t know what it all entailed.” She was just rambling. She knew she was, but she didn’t have the energy to stop herself. The truth was faster than her mental filter. “I guess I am paying the price for it. Serves me right I guess… I am always supposed to be the morally uptight one. Never straying away from what’s good for everyone. I guess that doesn’t matter anymore, nothing does.” The moment of silence was followed up by her saying, “Dark magic didn’t scare me at first, but now it does. I fear it.”

“You sound like it’s already over.” Klaus leaned toward her. “This type of magic… It isn’t win or lose. It’s a complex system… why do you fear it?”

“It makes me want things I shouldn’t want.” Her eyes lowered to the ground. “It makes me have these dreams...desires… that I shouldn’t have. I just…” She felt a gust of wind brush past her causing her to shiver. “You were in one of them...the dreams.”

“Me?” Klaus’s expression flickered. “And I suppose these aren’t dreams that are platonic?” She remained silent. “You shouldn’t want me, is that it?”  **_I know I shouldn’t._ **

“Your kindness at first felt like a sham, but it didn’t stop the dreams from occurring. There were parts of me that became drawn to you, and the other night you helped me without asking anything in return. I enjoy your company even though I shouldn’t considering our history. But... I cannot say in good faith, that’s all me. I’m scared of that. Is this my free will or is the magic convincing to do things? I know my behavior has changed, and I don’t know if that’s me or not.” She felt his hand brush away the remainder of her tears. “What if I regret it all?”

“And what if you regret none of it?” He retorted. “You don’t know how you’ll feel about any decision down the road. You may be a witch, but you are not a seer. You can’t see everything ahead of you, no one can. Don’t be blinded by hindsight. Hindsight is good, but you need to see what is right in front of you as well.” Somehow the advice had calmed her down. He calmed her down. Her eyes looked from the ground to him and never had she seen him openly look so worried.

“When did you learn to be emotionally supportive?” It was a non-answer but she just didn’t know what else to say. She then bit her lip as another wave of pain went through her body. The pain duller than before, but it still hurt.

“Elijah has good advice from time to time.” Klaus paused before continuing, “What would help me to convince you to go over to the house?” She could feel her stomach turn at the question. A similar feeling from this morning creeping in. Her body temperature rising and a familiar heat flooded her senses.

“No,” she shook her head as though shaking away the thoughts that were coming to the surface. “No amount of confidence or assurance will help me. My nosebleed wasn’t a coincidence. My body is at its limits as well as my magic due to my indecision. I don’t know what will happen if I use magic now unless...”

**_A witch feeds them her magical energy during sex which drains her magic, and like that, she's as good as new._ **

“Then what do you need?” Klaus’s blue eyes fell onto her.

**_The air became hotter. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she was face down on the grass. She couldn't see him but could feel his presence._ **

**_"You look stunning this way. If only I had known earlier..." His hoarse voice traveled to her ears. His voice full of arousal. "That fucking you... Having you submit to me... It would have made things much easier." His hand ran down her back. The coolness contrasted her hot skin. Her body ached for release. Ached for his touch._ **

The flashback of the dream made her heart race. For a moment, any other reasons for what she was about to do was in the background of her mind. What did she need?

 

**She needed to survive.**

 

She leaned into him where only an inch of space was left between them, “ _ Do you want me? _ ”

 

**-X-**

 

“Where’s Bonnie?” Was the first question Tyler asked as the Ripper had stepped out of the car. 

“She’ll be here soon.” Was all he could say. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment except for Bonnie. Time had been a cruel bitch all day. The hours of her being gone while he was pacing around the house, waiting for her to return felt like an eternity in hell.

The Ripper didn't worry for anyone, but the exception came in a brown eyed witch. Her erratic behavior had left him with more questions than answers. Not to mention he was stuck with a raging boner for more than half the day with no release. He had been so close even though he was hesitant. The hesitation was reserved for her, though.

He wanted her legs entwined with his hips and screaming his name (because she would definitely be a screamer). His hesitation was not due to not wanting her, but her being regretful due to her...condition. He didn't take rejection easy, and he was sure Stefan would be moping for the next century if he fucked up the newly mended friendship.

Their short conversation at the house had left him furious. Even now, Elena was ruining his life. The honorary girl code should be null when the friend became a backstabbing bitch, but that isn't how Bonnie functioned apparently. How could he convince her? She has hesitations about him, and he doubted she would say a word to Stefan, so he was stuck. Shit outta luck. She wanted him. She said so herself!

If only he had time. Time to explain himself and Stefan. He wanted to grab her and tell her everything. What Stefan honestly thought of her but time... Time was his enemy at the moment. Or more so, his idiotic brother and Elena.

The little fiasco in the car did not help the unending stress that was pumping through his veins. Seeing her crying her eyes out on the side of the road had left an image in his head that he wanted to erase. He felt helpless in the moment as he saw the pain in her eyes. He knew he couldn’t help her so he had followed Klaus’s instructions. Klaus was much more familiar with helping witches than he was. Besides, he had to act fast with all that was going on. Arguing wouldn’t have helped anyone especially not her.

He didn’t know how he could have helped her. It isn’t like he has a way with words. That was Stefan’s forte. Or how to cease whatever pain she was in...

“Like how soon?” Matt badgered. “Because he is right there.” His eyes quickly darted to find him and dilated when he saw Damon in the doorway. How long had he been there? The Ripper had been so furious that he was ignoring the world around him. The only thing that was in his head was his witch that was in pain.

He and his older brother locked eyes for a few moments. His smirk was a challenge which only enraged him more. To say he was upset with his brother was the understatement of the century. He was ready to take a page out of Klaus's book when it came to dealing with an unruly sibling.

"Why did he open the door? Seems like he'd want to be as hidden as possible."

"The dead witches are protecting him, which means we probably can't enter." The Ripper paused. "He's waiting for Bonnie and probably came out to taunt us."

"How cordial of him." Matt rolled his eyes. The three of them move closer to the house but kept a safe distance away.

"Hello, Stefan," Damon greeted.

"Hello, pain in my ass." He crossed his arms and knew to keep his defenses up. Who knew what other tricks Damon had up his sleeve. "How's fucking my ex doing for you?"

"Great actually. She says I’m much better, but I’m not sure if that’s a compliment since she said you were a bit of a bore. She was probably thinking about what groceries she needed to buy while she was with you. Though I suppose you don’t care because you’re off having fun with the kooky witch that bores librarians." The Ripper knew it was bait to get a rise out of him and make him do something ungodly idiotic but… he wanted to wipe that smirk off his brother's face. Plus he's been pissed off way before noon.

"Good for you, Damon. You got the girl who probably still thinks about me, bravo. And don't worry about returning her when she inevitably falls out of love with you, she's all yours. I hate used items anyway so no refunds." He let the words sink in before continuing. "Besides, I prefer my new partner in crime. A bit of a hellcat. Too bad for you brother that you didn't even get the chance to hate fuck the witch. You'd leave the doppelganger in a second if you knew how much better she is."

"So you are fucking the witch. I thought sleeping with an ex's best friend would be beneath you, but I suppose the Ripper will fuck anything that walks. Bravo, _ brother _ , you chose the backup. You got the coach seat, while I am riding first class."

"First class, huh?"

"Yep, but enjoy the witch for all she's worth. She couldn't entertain a human so not sure what makes her so special? Hit it and quit it kind of gal." Stefan would have retorted, but Tyler was already on the move. The young hybrid growled before charging at his brother. As soon as his foot stepped on the porch, he was sent flying towards them. The Ripper dodged out of the way, and Matt narrowed escaped before Tyler landed hard onto the ground.

"What the hell, Tyler?" The Ripper hissed. “What about this place is protected by dead witches did you not understand?” Tyler got up just enough to face them and scowled.

"Go fuck yourselves! I didn't come here to see you two have a dick measuring contest and I sure as hell not listening to you two talk about Bonnie like this!" Tyler's eyes glowed and his fangs barely hidden by his lips. "Where's Caroline?!"

"Calm down, wolfie. Your girlfriend is still breathing." Damon smirked. "Well, technically not but you get the picture."

"Tyler… please calm down. She'll be fine, okay? Just be calm…" Matt cooed.

"Nice bromance." Damon hollered. "The gayness is just barely poking out." Matt's face turned a pink shade, and he began to wonder if his brother's words rang true but didn't have time to think about who was fucking who.

"What did you do to her?" The Ripper asked as he turned back to his brother.

"Snapped her neck and left her upstairs with chains coated in vervain. If the Bennett witch doesn't show up soon, I may do more. She may come a bit faster when she hears Blondie screaming her head off."

"And Elena will let you do that? I know she's in there somewhere." Even the Ripper was wondering how Elena could be so heartless.  _ She’s become more like Katherine than I originally believed _ , he thought.

"She will." Damon leaned against the doorframe. "Tick tock little brother. Tick tock." The Ripper was ready to curse out his brother, Elena, and the dead witches. Maybe the universe fucking too. He turned away and went over to Tyler, who was still recovering from being magically thrown. The Ripper could feel his jaw clenching from anger.

 

_ Why the hell are they taking so long? _


	9. Interlude

**Chapter 9:** _Interlude_

 

Caroline was abruptly awoken as she heard a crash from outside. Her eyes can barely stay open, but she sees Elena staring out the window looking at whatever commotion was going on out there. Her ears were strained to hear anything, but her heart fluttered when she heard a familiar rugged voice.

"Go fuck yourselves! I didn't come here to see you two have a dick measuring contest and I sure as hell not listening to you two talk about Bonnie like this!" Tyler shouted loud enough for even Elena to hear. "Where's Caroline?!" She wanted to scream or give a sign of where she was, but she could barely let out a whisper. Her throat was scratchy, and her thirst for blood began to weigh heavily on her mind as her body took an onslaught of damage from the vervain and the witches. At this point, Matt could probably fight her and win. She once again attempted to shimmy out of the chains, but she might as well have been glued to them.

The vervain still burned her skin, and she could see that her arms and legs had streaks of redness. The blotchiness of her skin along with what she suspected could be possible hives, and boils, made it look to any onlooker that she was having a severe allergic reaction. The itchiness made her teeth clench, and she hoped the feeling would pass.

Her vampiric healing was draining her, what was left of her that is. She would heal a little bit, but the vervain burning never stopped. It was beyond cruel. Have her healed just to be burned again with fresh skin not used to the agony. As a way to escape the torment, she let her mind drift from reality for a moment.

The situation was a bit laughable to her. There she was a damsel in distress waiting for someone to rescue her… Caroline as a child had always wanted to be the princess in the tower and waiting for a handsome prince to come to save her by slaying the dragon, defeating the wicked stepmother, or waking her from her deep slumber by a true love's kiss. This is definitely not what her child self would have envisioned as her fantasy come true, but she was technically living out her childhood dream but in a more twisted, dark fashion. Elena might as well be the wicked stepmother at this point and Damon, while not a dragon, was a monster keeping her stuck in a room. Her prince charming was coming to get her, albeit not on a white stallion as she had drawn in crayons as a kid or the fact the prince was a woman. And she severely doubted she would be awakened by a true love's kiss. More like true love's slap.

"Huh," Elena muttered before turning to look over at her. "How are you doing?"

"In pain," she hissed. "But more now because you're talking." At least if she starts daydreaming or becomes delirious, she can mentally block out the pain as she had done moments ago until Elena brought her back down to reality.

"I know you're mad at me—”

"Mad?" She huffed. "Mad doesn't even begin to describe what I am feeling."

"You tried to compel me to go off with Jeremy! You don't think that is wrong? I thought you hated taking people's free will away?" Of course, she thought taking away free will was wrong in most cases, but she didn't even want to say that to her. It was like Care would give her an inch, and she would take a mile. Elena would not compromise in anything, but she supposed she never had to… Care sighed.

Despite Elena being her least favorite person in the world right now, Care had to at least try one last time to reach out to her. She was reluctant in doing it but didn’t know how the night would end when Bonnie came. Death was not ruled out, and Care didn’t know how Bonnie’s cards would land. She was the wildcard. And even if nothing came about from what she was going to say, it would bring at least her closure to their rotting friendship. A goodbye to the ghost of their old companionship.

"I thought the three of us could conquer the world together. We could take on any obstacle if we had each other... I loved you and Bonnie. You two helped me through everything." She gasped for air as a surge of pain cut into her skin. "Your pride and two boys aren't worth what you're about to give up. I know you love them both, but they aren't worth the pain you are about to put everyone through. I wouldn't have cared if Tyler was my fucking soulmate, I would never let anyone convince me to hurt you two." And it hurt her deep down, what Elena permitted the Salvatores to do to her friends and this town.

"If you go quietly and Damon complies as well, you guys can make it out of this. You two can leave Mystic Falls for all I care. Think about what you are about to do because what is about to happen can't be undone." Caroline could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. "You won't win and it won’t end well. She has changed, but you have to get over it. I don't care if she's praying to fucking Satan. She is her own person, Elena. You can't decide for her, and you don't know what's best. If she turns out to be a totally deranged witch,  _ that's on me _ . I don't know who convinced you to go against your best friend, but whatever you think she has done I can promise you she hasn't. Elena, for once in your goddamn life, listen!" She nearly puked at the hammering of pain zapping through her head. The witches… They must have overheard her. The pain expanding to her muscles causing the muscles to spasm. Her dull, raspy scream barely made it out and her body became clammy.  **_This is hell_ ** , she thought.

"Care!"

"You won't win." She whispered.

 

**-X-**

 

"Do you want me?" The question hung in the air. Bonnie had never felt so vulnerable, but now everything was out in the open. All her cards were on the table and what was left to do is see how’d he react. 

"Do you need me?" His question made her brows furrow. She had expected a yes or no. "What does Bonnie Bennett need?"

"I need to live," she said truthfully. "I need to survive." She wanted to win. She wasn't going to lose, not when she made that promise to herself not long ago. She would do whatever it takes to become the strongest she needed to be, and it was time she paid that promise in full. She could not hide in the corner any longer. She had to come out to play. Damon and Elena may have forced her hand, but the ball was in her court now. She decided what happened from here on out. Not just their fate and her friends, but hers as well.

She had doubted herself plenty of times in her life but not of her own volition. Her judgments had been ridiculed or called upon as being wrong. Her hunches had been doubted. Her abilities in anything had been criticized. Her ideas were met with uneasiness and apprehension from others. Her own core beliefs had been meddled with by outer thoughts. Thoughts that weren’t from her. This doubt inside her made her question, be hesitant, and cast uncertainty on herself. On her choices. She doubted herself, and if she continued to do so, she would ultimately fail.

Bonnie knew that as soon as she opened the door to the witch's house, she’d hear voices wanting her to distrust herself and see reason. They would turn her thoughts against her, so she had to burn what was left. Bonnie had to believe that she could win.. She had to be able to block out their voices so that their words were nothing but background noise. A faint, annoying buzzing sound in her ear.  Their tricks could do nothing to her. She needed to be an unwavering force, and she knew she could be that.

_ She will be that. _

**_And even if I am wrong about everything and any of my choices_ ** , she thought,  **_I will fight knowing I made the call. This choice was mine, and no one can take away my decisions anymore. I gave people my voice and my free will like candy, but now I needed to reclaim what was always mine. Whatever is about to happen, I choose it. I want this._ **

Her hands cupped his face, and she could see a mixture of emotions in his eyes. She leaned into him for a brief kiss. His arm pulled her closer to him, and she could feel his heat. Whatever this was… she wanted it. The way he touched her and looked at her… She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest.

"But I need you too... I need you  _ in _ me." Want and desire clouded the oceanic blue eyes. She then saw specks of amber in his eyes. The wolf's presence just below the surface. "I need you to drain my magic." His lips were on her in a moment and tugging at her hair, and the other placed dangerously low on her lower back. His want for her consumed her. She moaned as she felt his lips on her neck. The fangs barely grazing. He left a trail of hot kisses down her, and she tugged at his shirt. Her body hating the separation of fabric between them. She wanted nothing between them.

She stilled as she saw a car go barreling down the road. She watched as the car zoomed past them, oblivious to their existence. She felt her face heat up and didn’t know how she’d react if someone saw them. After the car had become a dot in view, she felt a pair of hands grip her waist and pulled her up to her feet.

"Go as far as you need to for privacy." He tells her. She shakily goes deeper into the woods with Klaus not even two steps behind her. Her legs were jello at this point, and having Klaus right behind her, close enough to feel his heat made her heart beat race even faster. After maybe a minute of nervous walking, she turned around to see trees and shrubbery completely blocked the view of the road. No one could see them.

"Have I given you enough time to think this over?" He whispered. "You don't have to choose me. You still have enough time to get someone else."

"Do you not want me?" Her statement was met with Klaus grasping her chin and forcing her eyes to meet his. His eyes were fully engulfed in a golden amber color. Her breath hitched.

"How could I not want you?" His husky, warm laughter filled her ears. "I'm only saying this for your sake. I am letting you back out now while we both have some sanity to us." He was letting the decision fall onto her and giving her a way out.

She took his hand and let brought it up to her face allowing him to cup her face. She was nervous, anyone would be. Her legs were shaking, and her breath was uneven. But… this felt right.

"I want gentle." She murmured. "Just this once."

 

**-X-**

 

Caroline was floating between conscious and unconscious. The darkness pulling her down and then the light pulling her up. She was floating in nothingness. She was close to waking up, but then the quiet, calm darkness dragged her back down, and she had no energy to fight it off. She let herself be dragged into the dark abyss of her mind for quite some time.

A splash of cold water made her eyes fling open, and she began coughing. The eldest Salvatore standing over her with an empty gallon water bottle. The water spread the vervain that had been coated onto the chains onto other parts of her body causing other exposed parts of her skin to feel the acidic sensation too.

"I hope she kills you." She coughed. Elena, who was standing on the other side of the room, winced but remained silent throughout the exchange.

"Hope all you like." He shrugged. "Seeing as Bonnie isn't running to get you yet we have to crank up the volume." He opened up a regular size water bottle and put it up to her lips. Her sore throat had relief as she drank the icy cold water. When she finished that one, he gave her another one. Then another one and another one. When he ran out of the water, her throat finally felt healed, and her mouth wasn't the Sahara desert.

She cleared her throat and wondered what he was planning. Damon collected the bottles around her. "Why did you do that?"

"I needed your voice healed for what's up next. Can't catch anyone's attention with a raspy scream." Her heart sank. He left for a moment before quickly returning with a piece of duct tape. He placed duct tape over her mouth. "No straining your voice or talking. I need the pitch crystal clear." Caroline then felt another pull, and her body began to slouch as the darkness was ready to greet her again.  Her head slumped, and blurriness succumbed her vision.

Fear ran through her. She was terrified of what was going to happen the next time she awoke, but she didn't get time to think about what Damon could do to her in this state. Her eyes closed, and any remnants of consciousness merely washed away.

 

**-X-**

 

Her desires didn't want his gentleness, and her dreams had never been anything but rough, but Bonnie Bennett wanted gentle. That’s was what she needed from him. Just this once before she was consumed by her own hedonism. 

"Gentle," he breathed. He closed his eyes for a moment and when his eyes opened they were once again, baby blue.

"Your eyes…" She whispered. "Is the wolf..?"

"Dormant? For now." His left arm wrapped around her left hip and pulled her closer. "The wolf isn't a gentle creature. It wanted to ravish you." She felt a flaming, intense sensation swell in the bottom of her stomach. Her skin red-hot at his words.

"Ravish... me?" The meekness in her voice prominent.

"Yes," he leaned down. "But that can wait." His lips brushed against hers. "You wanted gentle."

His tongue grazed the bottom of her lip before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to draw them in closer. The heat between her legs became unbearable as he kissed her.

Her magical core was swirling inside her. Ready to be set free and purring in satisfaction. Her magic pushing through her to meet him. The dark magic excess, the toxins ready to be devoured. Klaus groaned at the sensation. She had nearly forgotten what he would experience as the magic pushed through her and into him. Another wave of magic coursed through her eagerly awaiting. The magic wanted him to drain every last ounce of darkness from her.

"I want you on top of me," she whimpered. Klaus didn't answer but simply lowered them onto the grass in a swift motion.

Klaus hovered over her. A moment of awestruck her. She knew he was beautiful, but the vibrancy of his eyes, the sun perfectly lighting his blonde hair, and the look of desire made her feel like she was touching a painting. Adonis paled in comparison.

His mouth moved back to hers, and his teeth were teasing her bottom lip. His fingers moving up and down on her waist. Her hands make there way up to his collar. She was a bit flustered as she struggled to undo his shirt but was able to unbutton them all. He briefly breaks from the kissing to shrug off his shirt before he dived back in.

Bonnie's hands traced his body, and she couldn't get enough of him. He was perfect. The magic inside her was buzzing, and a darker emotion crept into her mind. She wanted to be devoured by him.

She heard a sound of unbuckling and felt wetness pool between her legs. Patience faded and urgency materialized. She pulled her pajama shirt over her head and tossed it, not caring where it landed. Klaus wasted no time in claiming her newly exposed skin.

She whimpered at the coolness of the wind against her skin as well as his tongue and lips going down her body. A hand went underneath her upper back and unhooked the bra causing her breasts to burst free from their confinement. He nearly ripped her bra off her, but she managed to get it off in one piece.

" _ Ah. _ " She gasped as Klaus's mouth licked and nibbled on her nipple. The other one being stoked by his thumb. Her senses were on overload, and every part of her body became sensitive to his touch. She wanted him touching her everywhere.

Never heard she felt more like a horny teenager as she tried to quickly get her pants off. She fumbled in her attempts until a different set of hands unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He gripped the underwear as well so as he slipped off the pants, her panties went with it. He flung it to the side.

She was a fully exposed whimpering mess underneath him. Klaus placed her legs on his shoulders and lowered his head.

"No! No!" She was too sensitive down there right now. "Aah!" She was gasping for air as Klaus' tongue grazed her clit before putting it entirely in his mouth. Soon enough, she was mewing as his tongue moved around her and continuously flicked in different directions. Any reservations she had about cunnilingus (more so nervousness about it) had been thrown out the door. The cascading pleasure was all she could focus on. His hot tongue was heating her up, and all she could do was quiver beneath his body as he continued. In a quick motion, Klaus’s tongue entered her. But, the cries weren't enough for him. His hand lowered to her hip and lifted her bottom half a little off the ground, causing his tongue to slide into her deeper, hitting a sensitive spot inside her. An overflowing wave of pleasure hits her, and the heat begins to build up.

Klaus inserted his finger inside her and was brushing against the sensitive spot while his tongue went back to her clit. Her back arched as she was nearing orgasm. Her body was on fire, and her body trembling from being overwhelmed. She couldn’t control her vibrating legs as they locked Klaus’s head between them, making his even more buried between her legs and her breaths were just frequent gasps. Seeing him between her legs made her groan. She could feel the heat and tension in her lower regions, hitting a point of no return. The warmth from her clit reacher her belly, and she was overtaken by the hotness.

Klaus moved his head just enough so his eyes could look into hers. She couldn't break from his gaze as she felt the heat bubbling. She felt embarrassed but knew Klaus wanted her to watch him. To make sure she knew this pleasure was from  _ him _ . Her gasps became pants as she was about to go over the edge. His predatory blue eyes unwavering as he buried his mouth in her mound. She gripped his hair, causing a growl from him but he didn’t falter in his movement.

As soon as he inserted his second finger, she was a goner.

" _ Klaus! _ " She came crying out his name. The rushing waves of pleasure between her clit and G-spot submerged her into pure bliss, and she was over the edge gasping for air. Her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as the high took her away. She was consumed by the ripples of pleasure.

When she had come off her high, she was trying to catch her breath and leaned back onto the grass. Her body still having tremors from what she had experienced but her body was craving more. After a few moments, his tongue began wandering from her lower stomach upwards until they were face to face again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. She could taste herself on his tongue, but she didn't mind at all. She just wanted him.

He nestled himself between her legs. She could feel him. The denim was far gone and only a thin fabric, his boxers, separated them. She brushed herself against him, causing them both to groan. Her clit was even more sensitive after the orgasm. Klaus did not hold back when he grinded against her. It felt good. But, that wasn't what she needed. She needed him in her, entirely.

"Fuck me…. Fuck me!" Her pleas were met with an inhuman snarl. Klaus's eyes once again had specks of amber peaking out. He thrust against her, creating fiery hot tension between her clit and his dick. It was almost painful not having him inside her. She wanted him to be buried inside her, where the only word she could say was his name. The feverish desire caused her to meet his grinding as a way to feel some sort of release.

"Are you wet enough for me?"

"Yes! Yes…" If she hadn’t been as aroused as she was, she would have squirmed under his intense stare.

"You want me to fuck you?" She knew he was teasing her but she didn’t falter in her words.

"Klaus," she gasped, her face became even hotter. "I want you inside me. Fucking me." Klaus's growl of approval made her body heat up even more. He guided her hands to his boxers, but she wanted to feel him. To touch him. Her right hand slipped underneath the boxers, and she felt his hard member pulsate. She let her hand slide down his shaft from top to the tip, causing the throbbing against her hand to worsen. She was curious about his body and Bonnie wanted to please him just the same. She gripped the shaft before softly rubbing her palm him up and down.

"Bonnie," he warned in a stern tone. The roughness in his voice caused shivers to go down her back but she was unrelenting. She kept stroking his pulsating member.

“ _ I want to touch you. _ ” She murmured. “Why won’t you let me?”

“Because,” he whispered. “I want to be inside you as much as you want me to.” He grabbed her hands and placed them back on his boxers. She yanked at the garment in retaliation. Klaus smirked at her behavior but let her keep at it. When his underwear was all the way down to his knees. She could see clearly that Klaus was fully erect and he was throbbing. He gripped her chin and turned her to look at him. Her magic humming inside her ready to be released, fully. He hitched her legs around his waist and lowered them back onto the soft ground.

"Do you want me?" Maybe he liked seeing her beg, but at the moment she didn't care. She was shameless.

"I want you." She was ready for him. Her body had never been this turned on before, and the tension rising in her stomach was going to kill her if he didn't slide into her. "Be gentle…"

"Gentle," he mumbled. "I'll be gentle."

Before he could enter her, a distant horrific scream pierced the silent air. Bonnie jumped at the sound and Klaus glanced around, alert. Horniness had morphed into fear, and reality had crashed in. The shrill, feminine screaming was oddly familiar.

 

"Caroline!"


	10. Sin

**Chapter 10:** _Sin_

 

Tyler's heart dropped at the sound of Caroline's heart gutting scream bellowing out through the house. The cry so viciously loud it could be heard for miles and utterly heart wrenching to hear. His feet worked faster than his brain. He ran onto the porch and catapulted himself onto the door, causing it to rip off the hinges due to Tyler's weight and velocity. He falls on the door with a loud thud. He hurryingly gets up but only makes it to the bottom of the staircase before his head felt jagged, sharp pains leaving him weak on his knees.

"Tyler!" The Ripper called out. "You have to get out of there!" But the pain… Man the fucking pain! He felt his muscles cramping everywhere cuddled with a severe migraine that felt like he was being punched in the head. He couldn't get up due to the onslaught of agony and remained stationary on his knees. The witches were ruthless bitches. 

He heard a dark chuckle from above. He saw Damon casually stroll down the stairs with a shit eating grin on his face that made him growl. The smug bastard stopped at Tyler, and he squatted down to eye level. He wanted to push his hand through his chest and rip out Damon’s heart. The bastard seemed to get off on their suffering. 

"Oh, I see wolfie came out to play." Damon mused. "Couldn't even make it upstairs."

"Damon!" The Ripper hissed. "Think about what you're doing."

"I got another hostage?" Before Tyler could even retort or scream at the asshole, Damon kicks him with his full vampire strength dead center on his face. The force knocking him down. He cursed and hissed at him, but that only caused him to laugh. "I'll put you up there with her, don't worry."

"Fight me like a real man!" He yelped as he spat blood out. "Don't hide behind witches, you cowardly dickhead!" He could see the flicker in his eyes at his words. Damon glared as he got on top of Tyler and Tyler was unable to even move a muscle. Damon grabbed his face and twisted.

 

**-X-**

 

Klaus set her down when they were a few feet behind the house. His vampiric speed had gotten them there within five minutes, and, due to that speed, she had to take a second to let the dizziness wear off. When her head was no longer spinning, they traveled to the front of the house but they remained silent as they walked. Klaus followed her lead as they made their way to the front. When they reached the view of the porch, Bonnie nearly gasped at the scene. Matt was pointing a crossbow at the door while the Ripper was kneeling on the front porch growling in agony and Damon taunted him from the door.

**_They’re hurting him! They’re hurting what’s mine!_ ** An animalistic growl emerged into her head, making her clenched her teeth. While the feeling of want and ownership of the Ripper was made clear in the beginning, hearing the voice, in reality, was a hard pill to swallow especially after Klaus. The hunger hadn’t ended but only just began.  **Mine! Those witches will pay…** She tried to brush away the thoughts because she needed to remain focused on what was going on in front of her and keep calm. If she couldn’t do either one, they were all doomed.

"Go ahead, it won't make it inside, but it may hit him." The words disgusted her. How could Damon be so cruel to Stefan? Stefan had sacrificed so much for Damon, but in the end, she guessed it didn’t matter to him. He had seen Stefan as more of a competitor than a brother in every aspect.  Damon had taunted Stefan endlessly when he was still drinking animal blood, showing he was the strongest. He had been able to sway Elena’s sympathy to prove he could have her as well.

She watched in anticipation as Damon's foot stepped outside of the door and onto the porch. She felt her magic tugging and ready to strike like a python. The magic wrapping around her arm like a vine as she raised her hand. She had to be quick before the witches were alerted to her magic.

"You'll always lose, brother. Pretty useless without the witch stalking you." Her lips pursed into a thin line, and her brow furrowed. She let her magic lasso around him and then directed the other half toward Stefan so she could grab both in one fell swoop. The magic tightened around them like an invisible rope. "I win." That was when her magic grabbed them. Stefan was only taken a few feet away from the house but enough to be free from the witches’ influence while Damon had been harshly dragged through the ground as it brought him to her feet. His eyes widened as his eyes traveled up to her.

"Pretty useless without a witch, Damon." Klaus snickered at her comment. "You know, Damon, after all this time your idiotic plans still astound me. Your sense of unearned pride irritates me." She lifted him to stand up only to push down on him again. Pressing his knees into the ground with nearly enough force to push him through it.

Killing him was tempting. She had a laundry list of reasons to strike him where he stood, but a swift death wouldn't feel like justice with what he had put her through. It was too kind for someone like him. He needed to suffer not just for the crimes and abuses toward her but toward Caroline as well. She wanted her to be there to decide his fate and punishment too because she's seen been tormented by his hands just as cruelly, especially today. This was not mentioning getting justice for her family. Ancestors that had trusted him to protect that line but he failed endlessly to keep that promise.

"You never gave a shit about me. You did all this because you missed your witch slave that you could guilt trip into doing your bidding. All this was because you knew you were nothing. You can't fend for yourself against the majority of supernaturals in this town but got an ego trip when I was able to scare them off." It was easier to view Damon as a child that had lost his favorite toy that he had abused and thrown around. It made understanding his motives easier.

"And he does, huh?" Damon glanced at Klaus. "Does he listen to your feelings and gush at how powerful you are?" He growled when she let her magic wrap around his head. A similar feeling to putting 50 tight rubber bands one one’s head. "He's a monster even worse than I am as well as his brother, but I suppose that doesn't matter to  _ you _ . You just want praise because Elena is the only one who ever gets it." Before she could answer, Klaus had swiftly snapped his neck. Damon’s limp body fell onto the ground with a soft thud.

"He was annoying me." He simply said. He seemed as if he wanted to say more but tilted his head in Matt’s direction, who had been carefully eyeing the two. She glanced at Damon one last time before walking over to Matt. The Ripper was beside him, still lying down on his back. He had no visible injuries from the looks, and Matt looked unscathed at the least.

"Are you guys, okay?”

"I'm fine." He then looked to Klaus. "Is he uhhh on our side?"

"Unfortunately," the Ripper breathed. His head turned to her. "I'm surprised his head is still connected with his body. Why'd you go easy on him?"

"It's not just me he has wronged. Others deserve a shot at justice...Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine in like ten minutes. But… Bonnie," he grunted. "Tyler is in there as well as Caroline and Elena." _ Fuck. _ She was hoping she’d only have to save Caroline. Tyler probably tried to save her, and Damon most likely got cocky and thought bringing Elena was a good idea. This definitely put a wrench in her plans. She needed at least one other person, so no one ended up dying or getting severely hurt...

"Klaus," she turned to the silent hybrid. His eyebrow raised. "I have to go in alone. I can't worry about more people trying to save in there, and they would probably hurt you a hundred times more… I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." She tried to ignore the suspicion in Matt’s eyes and the confused expression on the Ripper.

"I need one more vampire." Her eyes looked at the house. "Just in case I have to do something drastic… and a towel."

"A towel?"

"I can't explain, especially when they can possibly overhear… Just trust me." She turned to Matt. "Matt, do you have a watch on you and can I have it?" He nodded. "No promises if it comes back, though."

"I'll survive." He handed the watch to her and she put it on her right wrist before pressing a button to start a timer.

"30 minutes." She said. "I need everyone here and aware that something will happen. Make sure Damon doesn’t run off too...30 minutes starting now." She hit the timer before rushing into the house. All she could hear was the ticking of the watch.

 

Tick tick. 

Tick tick.

Tick.

 

**-X-**

Kol had been skimming through a grimoire of one of the several Bennetts. His collection was nearly complete. The main bloodline he comprised of dated all the way back from Ayanna. He didn't have the recent three which would be from the grandmother to Bonnie, but maybe when he fully earned her trust, he could at least peak at theirs. He was particularly curious about Bonnie’s.

His collection was sentimental in a way. Ayanna had been his mentor throughout his witching days due to his mother being reluctant to teach any sort of magic, and his father had a burning hatred for witchcraft. The elusiveness of it enchanted him, and Ayanna did not mind enlightening him.

He sighed. He loved and enjoyed his vampirism to its fullest but losing his magic had left a hole somewhere. The connectedness of nature was such a faint memory he was beginning to wonder if it was a hallucination. It was unfair that Klaus could remain attached to his werewolf genetics, but he lost his witchcraft. The only thing magical about him now was his eerie sense of witches. He had a knack for identifying dark practitioners, which was a pleasant bonus considering they intrigued him more often than not. A Bennett witch practicing dark magic had him interested as soon as he saw her. She was also the first Bennett to be somewhat swayed by his charms despite the several he had met. To them, he was still a vampire. An Original no less.

He reached to the table to grab his cell when he heard it buzzing. "What?" He answered. He was wondering where Klaus had fucked off to considering he hadn’t come back home yet and he was tired of dealing with his siblings. It was Klaus’s turn to deflect their questions.

"Come to the dead witches house," his brother said the directions to get there, but Kol was wondering why the hell he even needed to go there. "And bring a towel."

"What in the seven hells are you up to?"

"Bonnie requested she needed another vampire and a towel. The dead witches are a bit angry at her current practitioner status… Just get over here." Kol growled when his brother hung up. What the ever loving fuck had those two gotten into in the span of maybe an hour? Whatever the reason, he hoped Bonnie had been untouched. Didn’t care much for his brother though. Nik could defend himself.

He placed the grimoire on the coffee table before getting up and moving to a bathroom. He grabbed a decently sized towel before sauntering to the living room. He hadn’t expected the remainder of his day to be eventful, but he was kind of glad despite the agitation of not knowing what was going on. He was bored, and Kol Mikaelson didn’t do well with boredom.

"Where are you going, Kol?" Elijah was sitting at the dining room table, and Rebekah was beside him. They must have been chatting about today from the looks of it, but Kol merely shrugged.

"It doesn't concern you."

"You seem to have said that a lot today lately. First, you go off to who knows where and when we return the Bennett witch was basically prancing around the house barely covered. And somehow, she disappears, and Klaus is nowhere to be found?" Rebekah questioned.

"Please tell us the truth, brother."

"I don't have time for that. She's in trouble, and I have to go help." Kol hissed. His siblings annoyed him at the best of times and he didn’t have time to answer every question they had.

"You're saving the witch that tried to kill us?" Rebekah’s childish tone caused him to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"She tried to kill Klaus." He corrected. "But that doesn't matter right now. She needs  _ my help _ ."

"Protector of Bennetts until the very end." Rebekah sighed before walking up to the doorway and sliding on her flats with Elijah following suit.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?"

"Getting ready to leave." Rebekah turned back. "You weren't the only one who swore to Ayanna to protect her bloodline… Plus considering she needs your help, she must be desperate. That witch sure knows how to get herself into a mess." Kol had been partially surprised by Rebekah, but Elijah had been the most surprising.

"My promise is my word," Elijah said. "And I don't plan on breaking it anytime soon. Also... why are you bringing a towel?"

“I am just as clueless as to why as well. I only know there will be dead witches and the directions to the place they haunt.” Both siblings had a look on their face unsure of what they were getting into but nonetheless, they followed him outside.

**_Well_ ** , he thought.  **_I definitely brought help._ **

 

**-X-**

Tick.

Tick, tick. 

Tick.

 

Bonnie's foot had made its first step into the old house. She had expected pain, but nothing happened. Nothing. All she could hear was the wood creaking underneath her feet and felt an eeriness to the house. An unnatural stillness. They knew she was there, but they were waiting for something. The creaking grew louder as she made it mid-way through the unlit and barren room that mimicked a cliched abandoned haunted house.

**Slam!** She jumped and turned towards the noise. The fallen door had been thrown back into place. She suspected the witches did not want someone else trying to get in now that she was here. Isolation would work in their favor.

She continued on through the house until she reached the staircase. The temperature had lowered as she got closer to it. As she walked up it, she held her breath. She could only hear the squeaking stairs as she climbed each stair. Her heart fluttering with each step. When she had reached the top, she let out a sigh but knew the worst was yet to come. The little loft area led to one old wooden door.

She moved toward it. Her hand gripped the knob before turning. She pushed the door and saw something visualized out of a horror book. Caroline was in chains, and her skin had several markings in the shade of a pinkish red. She saw boils scattered across her arms and legs. Tyler's body was contorted into a weird position, and she could see the dried blood from his nose and mouth. They were both suspended in the air floating like rigid puppets. Their eyes were fully open but the dullness in their pupils made her think they weren’t consciously there which was good for them. She couldn’t fathom the pain if they were awake for it. Her eyes lowered to see Elena balled up in the corner. Her body shaking and eyes closed shut.

"Your plan failed." She said.

"Bonnie..?" Elena gasped. “I didn’t mean for this to happen!”

“Of course, you didn’t. Yet here we are.” Bonnie couldn’t sympathize with Elena like she once did. She was tired of stretching her limits while Elena did not give the same courtesy. Bonnie didn’t know what she was going to do with the girl afterward. Elena wasn’t dangerous but easily manipulated by her emotions and stupidity. Maybe she’d let Caroline compel her to go to Jeremy like she had originally planned. Perhaps Elena would go back to who she used to be, but even Bonnie doubted that.

"What do you want?" Bonnie shouted. "What do I need to do to set my friends free?”

"Take their place for punishment and be cleaned of dark magic." A voice spoke.  _ Punishment. _ They wanted her to pay for the crime of being liberated from them so much so they were admitting to it. Usually the Spirits lessened their words to “learning a lesson” or something that sounded softer to the ears but the intent remained the same. She could see through their thinly veiled lies.

"And you will set them free?" She watched as their bodies lowered to the ground.

"But you must see reason before anyone is set free. Open your mind and heart to us." The croaky voice continued, "Confess your sins and be cleansed. Take punishment for your disobedience." **_I suppose keeping the hostages keeps me stuck here_ ** , Bonnie exhaled. She had an outline of her plan but had given herself room if any bumps came up. Considering the Spirits weren’t budging, she would have to go with the most drastic course of action.

"Or torture will ensue." She watched as Elena grasped her neck, gasping for air. The Spirits aren’t even above torturing humans meaning they were desperate for Bonnie to turn and she would have to play on this desperation. This was risky, but she had to give a little more time for her plan. This was all or nothing, and Bonnie wasn’t folding just yet. She took a deep breath and sent a prayer to no one in particular.

She knew what had to be done and the pain she would have to endure for the next twenty-five minutes. She needed to end this because she was the only one capable of it. She could save them and defeat the Spirits. Time was her only enemy, but she would play the game. What she was willing to lose outweighed what she could hope to gain.

They’d torture her without any remorse, and even though it would be only twenty-five minutes, it would feel like an eternity in hell. They were furious with her freedom and her new magic status. She could feel the anger as the temperature began to rise due to her silence. The Spirits did not like being trifled with or being disobeyed. They thought their word came from nature itself.

They would dig deep into her past and throw her thoughts in her face. She had to be guarded of what they’d be allowed to see from her mind but not only that… she had to stand firm even when the accusations came from her. They’d turn her inside out, and at that moment, she knew the Spirits were secondary to what she was about to face. Fighting one’s self was a demon most people lost to.

If she succumbed to her older self, the plan would fail, and the Spirits would take her powers during the “cleansing” because they seemed set on hurting her first. Everyone would remain prisoners until the Spirits were fully satisfied with Bonnie’s transformation back to the “light” side. The others outside may try and break into save her but only add to the hostages held against her and Damon’s death was guaranteed if she didn’t make it out. Suffering and death was the future if she didn’t succeed. It was a burden for her to carry, and everything rested on her shoulders. This decision would truly sever ties of the past and she would open her eyes to a brave new world.

  
**_It ends with me._ ** She knelt to the ground and stared up into the air. She spoke with a voice of steel, "I surrender to you, Spirits."


End file.
